SWAT Kats: The House of the Dead
by Shepherdboy17
Summary: Thomas Briggs, Hector Feral and the SWAT Kats are back in a whole new adventure. The Pastmaster has created zombies and monsters and has Callie kidnapped to be his bride. He challenges the SWAT Kats, the Enforcers and military to rescue Callie. It's going to take more than teamwork to stop the Pastmaster and his monsters. Based on the video game series of the same name. OCs.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

In the warehouse hangar in the Megakat City Junkyard on a summer afternoon, Tommy and Hector were practicing with their bandmates and friends from school, Wally, Joey and Harvey as their band is called, "Blazing Saddle." Tommy's keyboard and backing vocals, Hector's lead guitarist and vocals, Wally's backing guitarist and vocals, Harvey's bass guitar and Joey's percussion. If Jake and Chance have the time to participate in their band, then Jake's lead guitarist and Chance's bass while the rest have other roles.

("China Grove" by The Doobie Brothers)

Some people would stop by and enjoy the performance as Tommy and Hector's band hit every note and are very good in music along with their friends. As the song was in the middle of the performance, Tommy started his keyboard solo and hit it solid on. Hector and Wally, along with Harvey, took the show as Joey continued to keep up with the beat as the performance came to an end. After that, Corbin was the first to applause as the small crowd congratulated the kids too.

"Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen. You've been a wonderful audience," Tommy said as he and the others bowed.

"Not too bad for a group of mixed animals," Corbin said.

"Thanks, Corbin. I just wished that Jake and Chance would be here to see this performance, but of course, they are out of town on a business trip with Jake's father in India," Hector said. But for real, he knew that Razor and T-Bone are on a mission in Russia to assassinate Dark Kat. He and Tommy have been praying that they'll make it home safe and sound.

At the other side of Megakat City, Murray and Burke were at an old, abandoned mansion and running low on marijuana and were hoping to find more weed to smoke and get high. "Murray, how long do we have to wait for the next dealer? We're $50 short for the next purchase and we were fired from the junkyard by Deputy Mayor and mayor candidate, Callico Briggs, for fraud, tax evasion and stealing from our employer, who is, unfortunately, the father of Jake Clawson."

"We'll find a way to make more money, Burke. So, don't you worry. I'll think of something," Murray said as he tried to think of something.

"Well, hurry up. Otherwise, the wife will have us bag groceries for a living."

"Alright. Alright." Then, it hit Murray. "Hey, let's see if that abandoned mansion has something of value where we can steal and pawn them for money.

"Now, you're thinking right on," Burke smiled as he and Murray opened the metal gates that led to the abandoned mansion. Little did they know that the abandoned mansion is the Pastmaster's hideout and was experimenting with technology and sorcery with black magic. He used his time watch to bring zombies to life as well as horrendous monsters anyone could know. He saw Murray and Burke trespassing on his property on one of the video monitors. "I hate uninvited guests," he growled as he sent his undead zombies to the front yard.

Outside of the mansion, Murray heard some old leaves crunching as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Burke, did you hear that?" he asked out in fear.

"Hear what?" Burke asked.

"I think we're being watched."

"The cops! Murray, I'm not a juvenile anymore. I'll go to grown up prison!"

"Wrong! Those are my undead zombies I've been working on, intruders," the Pastmaster said on the speakers.

Now, Murray and Burke are in serious trouble as they started to sweat heavily and felt their blood turn cold. "The Pastmaster!" Murray and Burke screamed.

"That's right. And like any other intruders, all of you will be destroyed. Enjoy your playmates," the Pastmaster laughed as the zombies caught up to Murray and Burke. The deadbeat brothers tried to make a run for the front gate, but it closed fast and was locked.

"It's barred!" Murray said as he tried to open the front gate to the mansion.

"This one too!" Burke screamed as he tried to open the front door to the mansion. The zombies caught up with the brothers and they started screaming as they were going to die a horrible, slow and painful death.

Meanwhile, in the rural area of Russia, Razor and T-Bone, assigned as SWAT Kat Team Alpha, were wearing their ghillie suits. Their mission was to eliminate Dark Kat on a nuclear weapons trade with other terrorists. Razor and T-Bone both had suppressed weapons, including the M21 sniper rifle and USP .45 pistol.

"Too much radiation. We'll have to go around," T-Bone said. "Follow me, and keep low."

"Roger that, sir," Razor said as he followed him.

"Careful… there's pockets of radiation all over this area. If you absorb too much, you're a dead man," Razor said as they ran across the field to a tin shack.

"Stand by," T-Bone said as he was the first to enter the small shack and stopped at the other entrance of the shack along. "Contact. Enemy patrol dead ahead."

Razor and T-Bone looked through their sniper rifles and saw some Omegas with AK-47 assault rifles patrolling the area where Team Alpha were.

"Stay low and move slowly, we'll be impossible to spot in our ghillie suits," T-Bone said as he got low to the ground in a prone position as Razor did the same thing. They slowly and quietly crawled across the field while trying to avoid attention from the enemy patrol.

"Take one out when the other's not looking," T-Bone said as Razor looked into his scope and took out one of the Omegas.

"He's down," Razor said.

Razor also took out another enemy in the head. "Good night," he said.

"Move," T-Bone said as they made it to the barn.

"Hold up," T-Bone said as they stopped at the entrance close to the outside wall. "There's more cover if we go around."

They went around the barn and stopped at window close to the house and hid from the window.

"Four tangoes inside. Don't even think about it," T-Bone said as they continue to move quietly along the wall until they stopped. "Wait there. Tango by the car."

Razor looked into his scope and saw an Omega by the old, rusted car.

"Take him out quietly, or just let him pass. Your call."

Razor fired his rifle and took out the Omega.

"Ok- go!" T-Bone said as they ran to their next position next to an abandoned Orthodox Church.

"Don't move. We've got a lookout in the church tower and a patrol coming from the north," T-Bone said as Razor saw the lookout in the church tower.

"Let's move up for a better view."

They quietly moved a little bit a stopped.

"Do you have a shot on the lookout?"

Razor saw the lookout from the window and took him out.

"Beautiful. Target approaching from the north. Take him out quietly, or just let him pass. Your call."

Razor fired again at the Omega and took him out. "Tango down," Razor said.

"Go," T-Bone said as they across the church yard and took cover from an abandoned car. "Forward area clear."

T-Bone opened the church door and scouted the building. "The coast is clear."

The team quietly ran across the graveyard when Razor heard something. "You hear that?"

"Heard what?" T-Bone asked when it started to become louder and he looked behind. "Enemy helicopter, get down!"

They immediately took refuge in the shadows and got down to the ground. The helicopter continues to fly in the other direction without seeing the SWAT Kats.

"Stay in the shadows," T-Bone said as the noise got more distant and the helicopter flew away.

"Let's go," Razor said as they ran through the woods, jumped over a fallen tree and got down on the ground again for cover.

"Get down, now!" T-Bone said as they crawled on the ground and saw an enemy patrol with tanks. "Easy, buddy… There's too many of them, let them go. Keep a low profile and hold your fire. Try to anticipate their paths. If you have to maneuver, do it slow and steady, no quick movements."

They either stopped moving or moved slowly and quietly to avoid the enemy patrol. As soon as the enemy patrol left, they continued crawling to complete their mission.

"Okay, let's move. Nice and slow," T-Bone said. They crawled far enough away to crouch up and ran as they saw abandoned helicopters and tanks across the field.

"Follow me."

"Roger," Razor said as he followed T-Bone behind an abandoned tank.

"Looks like they've already eliminated the men they couldn't buy out."

The team heard some Russian from the Omegas as they moved for a better view "Let's move up for a better view."

Once in position, they saw some Omegas over looking the field as T-Bone said, "Taking them out without alerting the rest isn't going to be easy… …But then again, neither is sneaking past them. Your call."

The team decided to sneak past them swiftly and quietly as they used the terrain for cover. Razor continued to crawl slowly without alerting the guards along with T-Bone. They eventually snuck past the guards and continued to crawl towards the freight boxes. "Move up," T-Bone said.

"Stay in the shadows."

SWAT Kat Team Alpha quietly ran to a freight car until T-Bone stopped Razor. "Stay back," he said as he saw an Omega walking up with his back showing to him. "Stay low you two, he's mine."

T-Bone came out of the shadows as he called in the Omega guard. "Hey, Suzy!" Then, he gun-whipped him with his rifle and took the guard out. "That's how it's done, let's go."

They snuck in the shadows behind the freight car boxes as they heard more guards speaking Russian and T-Bone ran for cover at a freight car box as he tells Razor to stay where he is. "Hold up. Wait here. Patrol coming this way, stay back."

The patrol went away as T-Bone took out one of the Omegas overlooking the yard. "Tango down. Forward area clear. Go," he said as they continue to move.

"Shhh. Stay hidden. Move up," he said to Razor. "This way. Let's go."

They moved between the freight boxes while hiding as they heard a helicopter fly over and stopped at a pair of doors leading to the outside. T-Bone opened the door to see there were guards again.

"It's a bloody convention out there. Get ready to move on my signal. Stay behind me," T-Bone said as the patrol kept going. "Hold." Then, the enemy left. "Ok – go!" They ran as fast as they could while trying to avoid unwanted attention behind cars.

"Let's go."

They crawled under a truck as the Omegas spoke loudly as a helicopter was being heard in the background.

"There's a truck coming…we'll use it as cover, keep moving," Razor said as he was following T-Bone. They crawled under the truck as T-Bone stopped.

"Just wait here a moment. When they leave, crawl out and stay low," T-Bone said as they heard the Omegas coming. "Patience… Don't do anything stupid."

They watched as the enemy dispersed. "Standby. Standby… Go!" They crawled out of the truck and hid behind a car.

"Ready? Go!" Razor and T-Bone ran as fast as they could to another position.

"Hold fast," T-Bone said. "No one saw us, let's keep moving. This way…"

They ran to wall as T-Bone said to Razor, "Don't move. Sniper. Fire escape, 4th floor, dead ahead. Take him out, or he'll give away our position."

Razor took out his sniper rifle, found the enemy sniper and took him out. "Beautiful. Move out," T-Bone said as they ran into the abandoned building while searching the room. "Area clear."

They continued to run through the yard, past several abandoned buildings as T-Bone said, "Don't let your guard down. We're not there yet." They went into another building, but T-Bone stopped where he was and told Razor to stop as they saw a wild dog. "Leave it alone. It's a wild dog."

They crept quietly while scouting the area. "Pooch doesn't look too friendly," Razor said.

"Keep your distance. No need to attract unnecessary attention," T-Bone said as they moved quietly along the buildings while checking every corner. "Clear right. Go."

SWAT Kat Team Alpha went into the building and stopped at a doorway to a room that has a staircase. "Forward area clear," Razor said as he and T-Bone went up the stairs. They went through a hallway that had windows overlooking the forest and the abandoned neighborhood.

"Look at this place… Fifty thousand people used to live in this city. Now it's like a ghost town… I've never seen anything like it," T-Bone said as he observed the depressing, abysmal ruins of the city that was still radioactive.

They went down another set of stairs as a helicopter swooped in out of nowhere. The team continued down another set of stairs as they stopped at a doorway.

"This way. Let's go," T-Bone said as he and Razor ran in the shadows to another building which is a parking garage. "There's the hotel. We should be able to observe the exchange from the top floor up there. Let's move."

More than 2 days have passed when Razor and T-Bone observed the weapons exchange. They saw hostiles and Omegas waiting for Dark Kat to come as T-Bone said, "Razor, the meeting is underway. Enemy transport sighted entering the target area."

Razor mounted the M82 .50 Calibur Sniper Rifle with a face ID and looked down in his scope as T-Bone was the spotter with his binoculars.

"The wind's getting a bit choppy. You can compensate for it, or you can wait it out, but he might leave before it dies down. It's your call," T-Bone said as Razor zoomed in on the meeting. "Remember what I've taught you. Keep in mind variable humidity and wind speed along the bullet's flight path. At this distance you'll also have to take the Coriolis effect into account."

"Ok… I think I see him. Wait for my mark," T-Bone said as he saw Dark Kat. "Target acquired. I have a positive I.D. on Dark Kat."

Razor opened fire at Dark Kat but the pulled missed him. "Damn, it went wide! Probably should've waited for the wind to die down," T-Bone said as they drove out of the meeting and an enemy helicopter flew in on SWAT Kat Team Alpha, but Razor took out the pilot before they could open fire.

Razor and T-Bone ran to the extraction point as hostiles ran after them until support came and brought them in. Razor and T-Bone knew this isn't going to end well when they get home in Megakat City.

When the plane landed at the airport in Megakat City, they got arrested by Commander Feral and the Enforcers for disobeying direct orders from high command, failing to complete their mission and letting Dark Kat get away.

Back at Enforcers HQ, Hector, Callie Briggs and his uncle, James Feral, stormed into Commander Feral's office and stood right in front of Ulysses. "What the hell was that, Ulysses?!" James asked.

"Yeah, what he said. Why did you arrest the SWAT Kats?" Hector shouted.

"They failed to kill Dark Kat, he got away and probably acquired weapons of mass destruction from terrorist organizations. About time these masked so-called vigilantes get some real justice from me and the courts," Commander Feral said.

"Courts?! This is your vendetta towards them, Dad!"

"You sure you're not on Dark Kat's payroll, Commander? You've been mighty soft on the King of Darkness lately," Callie scornfully needled him.

"This isn't my decision, but it's up to the courts."

"Ulysses, I demand that you release them from jail and hear them out now!" James demanded.

"There's an ongoing federal investigation right now. Releasing them would be obstruction of justice and official corruption."

"You are such a stubborn, arrogant hothead are you, Dad? You knew that this day would come and you would rub your victory all over their faces. You care more about your goddamn desk rather than the people, like me and Callie, care about the SWAT Kats and want to defend their honor," Hector talked back.

"Oh, how dare you?" Commander Feral growled.

"How dare I? How dare you, the Enforcers and every ungrateful person in this city who don't care about them except me, Felina, Uncle James, Tommy and Callie Briggs, the families and friends of the SWAT Kats and their supporters who support them strongly?!" Hector screamed back at his father as he angrily stared at him. Then, he starts storming out of his dad's office.

"Jake Clawson, also known to you now that you probably don't know yet, Razor, were planning to get married after their last mission, but thanks to you and your Enforcers, everything's ruined," Callie angrily growled.

"Hector?" Commander Feral asked. "Hector, where are you going? Come back here. Please. We can work something out for the SWAT Kats," he pleaded but Hector slammed the door as hard as he could and the door window broke into a million pieces, surprising both Commander Feral, Callie, Hector, Felina, other Enforcers who were watching and listening in on the argument and Uncle James.

"I guess I didn't know my own strength," Hector said as he left. This earned Commander Feral a lot of nasty looks from his troops.

As Hector left, he saw reporters asking him why is he defending the SWAT Kats and had the nerve to defy his father. "Hector, why would you question your father's authority? Are you some kind of anarchist or political reformer?"

"Not now, I'm in no mood for talking. Go ask the man I once called 'father,'" Hector coldly said as he left but the reporters followed him. _"These people are really getting on my nerves! This is harassment at its worse!"_

"Hector!" Callie called as she and James followed him, "Hector, I'm so very sorry on behalf of Commander Feral, but you can't expect him to change his ways it's in his nature."

"It's not you, my dad or Uncle James. It's THEM!" Hector screamed at the reporters which finally left him alone. They knew to never mess with him in the future or they'll be really sorry.

"Hector, listen to me. We will fight for the SWAT Kats, both Ms. Briggs, her brother, my daughter, you and me, along with other supporters of the SWAT Kats to fight for their freedom, restore their good names and prove they are the real heroes. You just got to keep your faith alive," James said.

"When?" Hector asked as he tried to hold back his tears.

"I don't know, but you must stay strong. Go home. You look tired and need some rest," Callie said as she kissed his left cheek.

"Okay," Hector said as he walked on home, uncertain what the future may bring but he knew his Uncle James is right. He can't give up on faith and must be strong for his friends and the SWAT Kats.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

("Untitled (How Could This Happen to Me?)" by Simple Plan)

Hector got up this morning and wasn't his usual self since his friends, Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong, also known as the SWAT Kats, were arrested by his father and the Enforcers. He tried everything to keep the loneliness and loss of the SWAT Kats out of his mind, including playing video games with his friends and brothers, but they always come back to him. He and Tommy knew that they had to go underground as members of the SWAT Kats to avoid Commander Feral's and any other Enforcers' attention.

Many people of Megakat City were now greatly concerned over the loss of the SWAT Kats, including James Feral, Lt. Felina Steele, Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs and the families of the SWAT Kats. Strangely enough, Lt. Steele did show concern for the SWAT Kats since he had to work overtime due to the Enforcers being understaffed. At times when he has the chance, he would get drunk on alcohol until a lizard named Alex Jones approached him.

"Nathan Steele?" Alex asked.

"Yes?" Steele asked.

"Your photos of the SWAT Kats being arrested were… well, words fail. It must've been pretty hard on you and Felina, being the SWAT Kats' ally, I mean. If you ever need to talk," Alex smiled as he gave Steele a business card with his name on it. The card was titled "Jones Automotive," with Alex's title of assistant manager and car salesman.

The next day, at Enforcers HQ, Hector was looking at a picture of Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy and him when they were at the amusement park when his father showed up. "Not a word from Clawson or Furlong. They haven't called. Haven't emailed. Nothing," Ulysses said as he looked over at his ex-Enforcers' desks.

"Jake and Chance are never coming back. It's India, dad. People die there every day due to poverty and crime," Hector said sadly as he was making a cover story of Jake and Chance on a business trip to India with Jake's father.

"Look, son, Clawson and Furlong are fine. Just lost in the alleyways. You know how they disappeared in their work," Commander Feral said to his son as he tried his best to cheer him up. "And what are you doing here anyway, Hector? I told you to take time off."

"And do what? I'm trying to keep myself occupied."

"Well, occupy yourself with friends or family. You must have somebody you can talk to."

Then, Hector thought of something. He knew that Callie and Tommy are very close to Jake's family and Aunt May Parker. So, he pulled out his cell phone and called Tommy.

"Hello?" Tommy answered.

"Hi, Tommy. It's me, Hector. I want to talk to you," Hector said.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Do you know where Aunt May lives?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you say we visit her?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Callie, Tommy and Hector took a train at a subway station and eventually found where Aunt May lives and they rang the doorbell to her spa.

"Yes?" May asked.

"Mrs. Parker? I'm Hector Feral, Commander Ulysses Feral's son and..."

"I know who you Mr. Feral. My nephew, Chance, Felina, Max and Callie talk about you and Tommy quite often," Aunt May said.

"Jake and Chance are the reason why I came here to see you," Hector said with a sad expression on his face.

"Has there been word from India? Well, it's just... Well, I've been so worried," May said.

"Mrs. Parker, you know as well as I do that your nephew and Chance Furlong... were arrested at Megakat City last week," Hector said. May's face went from surprised to anger.

"Look, I'm not here as an Enforcer's errand boy. I'm..."

"Then why are you here, Mr. Feral?" Aunt May questioned.

"I don't know exactly. Maybe it's just... I don't know if Jake, Chance and Callie told you but me and Tommy are secret members of the SWAT Kats by the names of Shadow and Sabre. We went into hiding after my father and the Enforcers unjustly arrested them. We and my Uncle James fought to have my father and the Enforcers atone for their misdeeds towards them. I mean..." Hector said but stopped again when he saw Aunt May still has a stern look on her face. "And I know that most of the people in this city adores them, and misses them now that they're gone, but no one else on this whole stupid city or planet, especially my father can know what it felt like to really love them, to be loved by them or how it feels now of every minute of every single day, like I'm broken. Like I'm the one that goddamn Commander arrested," Hector said sadly as he broke down in tears.

"Go ahead, buddy. Let it out," Tommy said as he tried his best to console his best friend as Callie was hugging Hector.

May's face was soon softened as she reached out with her hands to see Hector's eyes as fresh tears ran down on his face. "You know, I was just about to put on a fresh pot of tea. You look like you could use a cup along with Tommy," Aunt May said in a comforting tone with a soft smile on her face.

"God, yes. Thank you," Hector said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. They both go inside along with Tommy with for consoling.

Police sirens wailed as a news report with Ann Gora and Johnny Kaiser report. "As feared, crime rates have soared in the past weeks. Criminals have become more daring and Megakat City Enforcers remains critically understaffed and underfunded. On the bright side, computer technology trillionaire, head of Clawson Enterprises and philanthropist, Tony Clawson, contributed $10 million to the Enforcers earlier today. But ultimately, Megakat City is still faced with a stark reality that no police force, no matter how well-trained or well-equipped will ever be as omnipresent as four masked heroes. The disappearance of the SWAT Kats has left a huge hole in the heart of the city. Even the Enforcers are joining in the prayers of the city for the return of the SWAT Kats. The question on everyone's lips is, "Where are the SWAT Kats?""

Then, a brick was thrown at the TV store window and the alarms went off as a couple of thieves stole 2 flat screen TVs from the storm. Fires started out throughout the city as many criminals were celebrating for the recent loss of the SWAT Kats.

"Thank you, Megakat City and especially Commander Feral, for making our jobs as criminals easier and safer!" one punk cheered as she destroyed parking meters. Many other criminals even go so far as causing major traffic accidents, destroying public and private property and looting other stores.

At the other side of town, Steele was sitting of the office of Alex Jones as he was being interviewed. "You've made the right decision, Nathan. We at Jones Automotive feel there's enough negativity, misery and hatred in the world today. Why bother rub people's noses in it?"

"We're in the business of automobile dealership, Mr. Jones," Steele said in a business casual suit.

"And making money, Nathan," Alex said as he got up from his desk and offered his hand to Steele.

Steele smiled as he got up from his seat and shook Alex's hand. "Please, call me Nate."

At Enforcer's HQ, Commander Feral's office along with other Enforcers were being flooded with calls of people demanding him and the Enforcers to do something about the rise of crime. He got up from his desk and looked out of the window overlooking the City. He saw hundreds of criminals doing whatever they pleased. Deep down, he knew this was entirely his fault. He brought out some Jack Daniel's whiskey and started drinking.

Then, his son, Hector, walked into his father's office. "Steele gave notice?" Hector asked.

"What notice? Little ingrate up and left. Working for that automobile rag," Commander Feral said as he was holding a glass of whiskey while looking out the window.

"But why would he…?" Hector stopped to see his father drinking on the job. Isn't it a bad example for the Commander of the Enforcers to drink on the job? Hector sighed and continued, "Look, Dad, this has been hard on all of us, Steele included. I'm sure this is just his way of trying to, you know, heal."

"Don't sugarcoat it, son. Steele's weak. He isn't man enough to keep a grip on his ideals," Commander Feral said as he sat down on his desk while Hector gave his father a look. Ulysses looked down on his glass and admitted, "Easy enough to lose sight of, I suppose, in a world without the SWAT Kats."

Hector was walking towards the door to his father's office as his father called, "Which reminds me, you rode shotgun with Metro Enforcers on that sleeper-cell raid. Kind of risky, don't you think?"

"No more than usual, Dad. Why should things be any different?" Hector asked as he turned to look at his father.

"Because they aren't here to pull your butt out of the fire anymore, that's why. Be careful, Hector," Commander Feral said as Hector grew a small smile on his face. Hector left the office as he overheard his cousin, Felina, and Uncle James discussing on what to do about the crime in the city. "We're swamped. We've had more than 3,000 calls since midnight last night," Felina said as she took a sip of coffee.

"We got every man and woman in uniform on the streets and I'm still shorthanded. We got meter maids chasing petty thieves all over midtown," James said as he sat down with other city officials.

"There's this shell thing all over this abandoned house where Murray and Burke were last seen. We can't make a dent," one city official said as he gave the picture to Callie's assistant and future deputy mayor, Jane Foxworth.

"Have you tried dynamite?" Jane asked.

"We've tried everything."

At that moment, the stressed-out Mayor Manx came into the room with reporters asking him what to do next. He clearly should've been the mayor he was pretending a long time ago instead of doing nothing and play golf. "What the hell's going on? It's pandemonium out there," Manx said.

"Yes, I know. We're working on it," Jane said.

"Great. While you're working on it along with the Enforcers, I'm going down in history as the mayor who let Megakat City get sucked down into the 10th level of Hell. All right, we've got no choice. Call the SWAT Kats," Manx said.

Meanwhile at Jake's and Callie's mansion, Tommy was at the TV room with his sister as they were watching "The Matrix." Tommy looked at his sister and asked, "Callie, do you think Jake and Chance will be alright? How are we going to get them out of jail and prove their innocence?"

"I don't know yet, but you must be strong along with Hector. We'll find a way to get them out, Tommy, I promise you that," Callie said.

"Speaking of which, how is your election for mayor going?"

"Great. I'm still in the lead with the popular vote," Callie said as she got up and yawned. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, Tommy."

"I won't, sis. I'm planning to go upstairs to get some sleep, too. I'll lock everything up and set the coffee for tomorrow."

"You're an angel," Callie smiled as she hugged Tommy. After everything was locked and secured and the coffee was set, Tommy went upstairs to his bedroom and fell asleep on the bed. At the same time, Callie changed into her nightgown, brushed her long, silky blonde hair and went to sleep.

"I wish you were here with me, Jake," Callie said as she fell asleep on the bed she and her fiancé shared.

("Ring of Bomb from Final Fantasy IV DS Version" by Nobuo Uematsu)

What Tommy and Callie didn't know was that the Pastmaster was watching what was going on and laughed, "Come to me, my bride. May all the nightly stars put Tommy to sleep, may he not be disturbed by noises, make Callista come to me at the house of the dead." The Pastmaster's spell went to work and put Tommy into a very deep sleep where he couldn't hear anything what's happening next. A mysterious shadow crept over Callie, took her out of the bed and flew off with her into the night sky.

"Hey! What's going on?! Let go of me!" Callie screamed as she struggled to break free from the assailant. "Tommy! Do something! AAAHHH!"

The next morning, Tommy woke up as he yawned, "Callie, are you up yet?" There was no response so Tommy changed into his black Green Day American Idiot t-shirt and blue jeans as he looked around the mansion to find his sister. He noticed that Callie's handbag, car and keys are here. He approached his sister's and Jake's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Callie? Are you there?" Tommy called but there was no answer. He opened the door and saw that there were big signs of a struggle and the window was left open. "Oh, no! I got find Jake and Chance and save Callie!" Tommy panicked as he called the Enforcers on the home phone.


	3. Chapter 3: Hope and Courage for Friends

**A/N: dax0042 has given me permission to use his OC character, Charles Johnson, from his story, The battle of all time.**

The Enforcers arrived at the Clawson mansion within minutes, including Commander Feral and his son, Hector. The crime scene investigators were surveying the crime scene in the mansion to collect evidence and interview Tommy.

"After I locked the doors downstairs and set up the coffee for today, I went back upstairs to my bedroom and I was asleep during the whole incident when my sister was kidnapped. I didn't hear a struggle going on in her bedroom and had nothing to do with it, Commander," Tommy said as he was being interviewed by Commander Feral and Felina.

"Now, if you had nothing to do with the kidnapping of your sister and Jake's fiancé, do you have any idea who or what would want to kidnap your sister?" Felina asked.

Then, the house phone began to ring as it was close to a picture of Jake and Callie together as a couple along with Chance in the photo. "Help! Everyone's getting ki—" Callie called but the connection was cut off.

"Callie?!" Tommy screamed.

("The House of the Dead Intro Theme" by Tetsuya Kawauchi)

The TV in the living room where Commander Feral, Felina, Tommy and Hector were in along with other televisions throughout the city and the jail where Jake and Chance were in turned on as the Pastmaster was broadcasting a message to the city with Callie being restrained. "People of Megakat City, I am the Pastmaster. Soon to be your new ruler, but I offer a challenge especially to the SWAT Kats as a special request. Whoever can survive in my house of the dead and make it to me, I'll give myself up." he said, but he crossed his fingers behind his back. Tommy always learned that villains never keep their promises in the end and he knew that the Pastmaster was lying. "But if you fail to make it through, your deputy mayor will be my bride."

"I believe we've found out who would want to kidnap Callie," Felina said.

Tommy, on instinct, grabs Hector by the shoulder and drags him upstairs to the study room, locks the door and closes the blinds. "We can't remain in hiding forever, Hector. Jake, Chance, and especially Callie need our help."

"Yeah, well, Megakat City and especially my father and his Enforcers will just have to go on without us whether they like it or not. And my father seems to be handling it just fine," Hector said coldly.

Tommy could not believe what Hector was saying. "The longer it takes for you to forgive your father, the longer your pain will last. Because, just like your father, you will never know peace until you learn to let go of your anger and hate towards your father."

"I don't hate my father. I love him and it's just I want him to do better," Hector said. "I—I need to think about this."

Hector unlocks the door to the study room, but not without some words from Tommy. "Hey. You take that stroll down Washout Lane, you're only proving one thing, Hector," Tommy began.

"What's that, Tommy?" Hector asked.

Tommy comes up to his face and says, "That you don't have what it takes to be a true hero. Because not every superhero and super villain has powers, you know. You can be super without them." Tommy proceeds to his room as Hector begins walking out of the mansion and on his way to the Sacred Heart Cathedral.

("Uncharted 4 Soundtrack – Nate's Theme 4.0" by Henry Jackman)

When Hector arrived at the cathedral, he dipped his fingers in holy water, makes the sign of the cross and kneels to Jesus, sat down in one of stalls and said, "Almighty Father, please, hear me out and answer my prayer. My best friend's sister is being held captive by the Pastmaster in the house of the dead, my father's stressed out from the people of Megakat City, that deadbeat mayor, Manx, doesn't know what he's doing when he should've done a long time ago, and my other best friends, Jake and Chance, need mine and Tommy's help. What should I do?"

At that moment, a Doberman wearing a black trench coat, bullet proof vest, black boots, sunglasses, shotgun, two pistols and a silver double-edged sword entered in the church. "I'd say you should bust your teammates out of jail and help your friends to save Callie," he said.

"Who are you?" Hector asked.

"My name is Zodiac, but I'm known to family and friends as Walter Wilson. I was born half dog, half vampire. They call me "The Day Walker." I have all their strengths, none of their weaknesses. Except for the thirst," Zodiac said.

"How were you born a vampire?"

"My mother was attacked by a vampire while she was pregnant with me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Anyway, what are you doing here? This place is holy ground."

"It doesn't work on me and let's just say that I'm the answer to your prayer. Open up your Holy Bible and read Joshua Chapter 1 for need of courage."

Hector opened up the Bible to the section of The Divine Promise of Assistance. "After Moses, the servant of the LORD, had died, the LORD said to Moses' aide Joshua, son of Nun: Moses my servant is dead. So now, you and the whole people with you, prepare to cross the Jordan to the land that I will give the Israelites. Every place where you set foot, I have given you, as I promised Moses. All the land of the Hittites, from the wilderness and the Lebanon east to the great river Euphrates and west to the Great Sea, will be your territory. No one can withstand you as long as you live. As I was with Moses, I will be with you: I will not leave you nor forsake you. Be strong and steadfast, so that you may give this people possession of the land I swore to their ancestors that I would give them. Only be strong and steadfast, being careful to observe the entire law which Moses my servant enjoined on you. Do not swerve from it either to the right or to the left, that you may succeed wherever you go. Do not let this book of the law depart from your lips. Recite it by day and by night, that you may carefully observe all that is written in it: then you will attain your goal; then you will succeed. I command you: be strong and steadfast! Do not fear nor be dismayed, for the LORD, your God, is with you wherever you go." Hector closed the Bible and looked at Zodiac. "Okay, Zodiac. I shall help my friends, but I need a plan."

"I have one, of course," he smiled as he leads Hector outside to his black 2020 Jeep Gladiator with specialized UV lights on top along with a heavy tech machine gun with silver nitrate and garlic bullets.

"Nice ride!"

"I've spent quite a lot of time adding major modifications to my ride while studying the zombies, monsters, traps and other vampires at the Pastmaster's house of the dead."

Zodiac and Hector got into the pickup truck as they were driving to Alkatraz prison to bust Jake and Chance out.

("Spider-Man 1 Game Soundtrack (2002) – Subway" by Michael McCuistion)

At Alkatraz prison, Jake and Chance were in the prison yard playing cards as they were keeping their guard up for any prisoners ready to attack them. Little did everyone know that Zodiac and Sabre arrived at the prison in stealth mode and were going through the ventilation system while avoiding guards and searchlights.

Once inside, Zodiac took out a prison guard and hid his body in a locker. Sabre overrode the surveillance system and causing it to crash. "We own video," Sabre said.

"Good job, kid," Zodiac said as he took out many guards with his martial arts skills as Sabre got Jake's and Chance's SWAT Kat uniforms, gadgets and weapons back.

Prison alarms wailed as Zodiac and Sabre took out many prison guards as they were standing in their way from free Jake and Chance. "Stay out of our way! You guys are wasting our time and we'll take down anyone and anything who gets in our way!" Sabre said as he pushed and overthrew the guards with his super strength. They made their way to the prison yard as they spotted Jake and Chance.

"Jake! Chance! We're going to bust you out of here!" Sabre called.

"About time you arrived, Sabre," Chance called.

"Who's that with you?" Jake asked.

"This is Zodiac. He's helping me bust you all out," Hector said as he noticed somebody he knows is also coming. "Hold those thoughts, guys, I got to take care of something."

Commander Feral and his Enforcers arrived at the prison to see Sabre and Zodiac busting Jake and Chance out of the prison.

"It appears that not everyone feels this case is resolved," Zodiac said.

"Zodiac, you know the US won't overlook this treason," Commander Feral ordered.

"Treason?!" Jake angrily growled.

"You have disobeyed my orders deliberately directed from me to keep the SWAT Kats in jail before trial and being an accomplice to the SWAT Kat, Sabre. You're breaking Jake and Chance, AKA Razor and T-Bone, fully knowing what they will do. You and the other SWAT Kats will take responsibility and come with us."

"Yes, I'm no fool, Commander. I realized what the consequences will be, but this is God's plan and the REAL heroes of Megakat City are the SWAT Kats and they are the only ones to save Callie and the city," Zodiac objected.

Sabre, who felt his blood boil over, removed his mask to reveal himself as Hector and shouted, "You stupid dumbasses!"

Commander Feral was in complete shock to see that his own son is a member of the SWAT Kats as are his troops, including James and Felina.

"Brace yourselves," one Enforcer said.

"Think you can hide behind your uniforms and push decent people like Jake and Chance around? Look, I don't start fights with the defenseless and my father, but you're starting to piss me off and that's a whole different thing. And, since you're all new here, I'll give you a tip. Threating the guys who helped and will help Callie and Megakat City will definitely piss me off," Hector lectured to Commander Feral and his troops. "Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong, also known to you and Megakat City now Razor and T-Bone, did what they could to help and stop Dark Kat. And if getting rid of you is what it takes to protect them, I'll kill you all one by one."

Commander Feral, the Enforcers and prison guards were now shaking in fear as they saw Hector's power level going up the charts and energy was emitting off of his body. "But I'm not going to do that. It's not the power that counts, it's what you do with it. And as the saying goes, with great power comes great responsibility. Jake and Chance use their power and skills as the SWAT Kats to protect everyone in Megakat City in acts of selflessness and don't ask for anything in return," Hector finished.

James stepped in to defend his nephew and said, "We face a threat big enough to overthrow the government of Megakat City and still we bicker about a mask or a uniform. Hector's best friend is preparing to save his sister right now. He would've given his life for this city and country, and I could hardly look him in the eye. America was founded on the notion that a person should be free to follow his or her destiny. But we can't do that if we're living in fear and hate of our own government. We need to reclaim this city for free men and women everywhere."

"What about your brother and government friends?" Chance asked.

"That's a fair question," Ulysses admitted. "Hector and my brother are right. The persecution and paranoia have to stop. From here on, we work together as free Americans."

"As General of the Enforcers, I hereby ordered the SWAT Kats free from prison and exonerated of any charges they're accused of and to be freed once and for all," James ordered.

Jake and Chance were very glad that James and Hector had their backs for them and they put on their costumes. "Thanks for taking our side, Hector," Razor said as he patted Hector on his right shoulder with his left hand.

"Hey, what are best friends for, right?" Hector replied.

Then, Commander Feral approached Hector and said, "Hector, I'm sorry that I had the SWAT Kats unjustly imprisoned and not hear them out first. I didn't want hurt you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Yes, dad. I forgive you," Hector smiled as he hugged his father and Commander hugged him back. "And dad it's not the mask, uniform or badge that counts. It's the heart behind them."

"Hey, if you two are done making up, we got to pick up Tommy," Zodiac said as he getting his pickup truck.

"Right behind you," Hector said as he put on his mask and helmet back on and got in.

Back at the mansion, Tommy pulled out a suitcase from his bed, unlocked it and pulled out his SWAT Kat costume. He once again put on his costume to rescue his sister from the Pastmaster and fight crime as he put his Ninja sword on his back.

"Me and my friends are coming for you, Callie. And this time, no one and nothing will stand in our way," Shadow said as he put his mask on.

Then, he heard a car horn honking from outside. He peeked through the blinds and saw that Sabre was waiting outside with Zodiac in his pickup truck. Shadow ran out of the mansion and got in as they drove off to the house of the dead.

("I Against I" by Massive Attack and Mos Def)

"I was afraid that you weren't going to make it," Sabre said.

"Hey, at least that you had the right mind set to wear your Sabre outfit and make peace with Commander Feral. Who's the driver?" Shadow asked.

"That's Zodiac. I met him while I was praying and he showed up. He was born half dog and half vampire."

"Hey, Zodiac, aren't you like a vampire hunter or something? Is there something we should know about Pastmaster's house of the dead?" Shadow asked Zodiac.

Zodiac looked up at his car's rear view mirror and said to Shadow, "Yes, the Pastmaster's hideout also has vampires not just zombies and monsters."

"Should we use a crucifix and holy water?" Sabre asked.

"Ok, Vampire Anatomy 101. Crosses and holy water don't do any good so forget what you see in the movies. You use a stake, silver, fire or sunlight. You two know how to use these?" Zodiac said as he gave Shadow and Sabre Mac-10 submachine guns, Desert Eagle handguns, M4A1 assault rifles with suppressors, night and day vision sights, M203 grenade launchers and laser designators and specialized UV flashlights.

"Yes, we're highly trained by the SWAT Kats and learn gun safety from both Commander Feral and the Boy Scouts of America," Sabre said as he and Shadow have their weapons ready.

"The safety's off in all weapons, rounds already chambered—silver hollow point filled with garlic and fire. You aim for the head or the heart. Anything else is your butt, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Shadow and Sabre said.

At a military camp in the woods, the SWAT Kats, Enforcers and US Army Alpha Protection Rangers, or APR, were laying out a plan to find and rescue Callie. Captain Martin Wolf and 1st Lieutenant Charles Johnson were debriefing the team at the presentation. "The house of the dead is heavily guarded with zombies and other mutants. Beside Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs being held captive, we've also learned from Zodiac that there are other scientists being held hostage too. They were somehow kidnapped by the Pastmaster to create zombies for a whole scale world domination and terror. According to Zodiac too, they are vulnerable to silver, garlic and fire," Martin said.

"That's why our weapons are equipped with silver bullets along with UV lights," Charles said.

"We shall split the APRs into two teams. One with me being the leading officer, Johnson with the other leading team to cover more ground of the house. The SWAT Kats will go through the front door with me and Johnson's team. The Enforcers will scout in the sewers for any hostages being held."

"Good luck, gentlemen, and may the Force be with you," Charles said as he dismisses them.

Back at the Pastmaster's hideout, Callie wakes up to find herself in a large bed, wearing a very revealing scarlet red nightgown that emphasizes her goddess body with her lacy red bra and underwear garments. Roses and candles fill the room with a pleasant smell, Callie thought this was just a dream and she's back home waiting for her beloved Jake to make love with her, but instead the Pastmaster shows up as he opened and closed the door to his bedroom.

"Well, look at you, my lovely goddess. It's true what they say, you can get away with scarlet," the Pastmaster smiled as he laid eyes on Callie.

"What do you want, you perverted little troll?!" Callie angrily growled as she tried to break free from her restraints.

"I want you to be my bride, make love with me and marry me. If you become my bride, you will rule the city by my side, have power, money and all the treasures I can share with you."

"NEVER! I'm not marrying you. The only true love I love with all my heart, body and soul is my Jake Clawson. From what I heard, Zodiac and Sabre freed Jake and Chance. They, the Enforcers along with the elite Army Alpha Protection Rangers are on their way to save me," Callie defied.

The Pastmaster frowned upon hearing this, so he tries one last thing. "I know that I can't make you pregnant, so I will allow your beloved Jake to do it for me. That way, I can have a son, and it would be the one you would love," he offered.

Callie could not believe what she was hearing! "That's a fool's bargain! People mean nothing to you, especially Jake. I know that you will poison my and Jake's child's mind with evil and hate as it will grow older. The real lover of mine, Jake Clawson, would never corrupt our children with evil and hatred. In fact, we would raise them with love, goodness and protection from evil. So, never! Jake's my real lover and soulmate. And I love him with all my heart, body and soul. Not you!" Callie screamed.

Then, a notification was heard from one of the computers. "Warning. We have a report of an unknown vehicle driving up towards this location along with the Turbokat entering this airspace. There's also a report of hostages breaking out of their cells."

"Stay right there, my little flower. I have some guests to entertain," the Pastmaster smiled as he left.

Once Callie knew that the Pastmaster left, she unlocked her restraints, switched back into her clothes and escapes through the front window. Outside, she saw the Turbokat landing in the front courtyard as she makes her way to the exit. Another scientist was screaming as he was trying to get away from a zombie that was approaching him. "Oh no!" he screamed

Zodiac, Shadow and Sabre arrived at the house of the dead along with the Enforcers and Army. They exited their vehicles and cocked their weapons ready.

"Glad to see us now?" Shadow asked.

"Just like old times, huh?" Razor asked as he rubbed his fist on Shadow's head.

("Bad Company" by Five Finger Death Punch)

The zombie mortally wounded the scientist as there were other bodies of scientists lying dead on the ground. Before the zombie could attack one of them, Razor and T-Bone fired their guns at the undead zombie in the head, killing him instantly. They approached the scientist who was on the verge of death and said his final words, "Others are still inside. Save them."

Zodiac took the photo of other scientists from the dead scientist's hand and made note to rescue other hostages being held captive. Soon, the team were being surround by undead zombies.

"Fire at will!" Commander Feral ordered as he and his Enforcers fired at the zombies.

Shadow and Sabre, along with Razor and T-Bone ran when they heard two hostages being attacked by two zombies. Before the zombies would kill the hostages, Shadow and Sabre annihilated them with their Mac-10s and the zombies burst into flames.

"They're inside. Help them," the hostage said as he and his colleague ran for the exit.

Razor, T-Bone, Shadow and Sabre ran across the courtyard towards the fountain as they killed many zombies and monsters in their way.

"Callie!?" Razor called as he saw her lying in front of the fountain. He runs to her as he killed winged monsters that were guarding her.

"Jake, it's you!" Callie said as she ran to her lover, but she was caught by a bat-like creature called Hangedman.

"Nobody leaves here alive!" the Hangedman said as he flew away with Callie in his grasp.

"Callie!" Razor screamed as he ran for her.

"Quick! After them!" Shadow said as he and his teammates, along with Martin, Charles and their teams. They took out several more zombies and monsters while rescuing hostages before they were killed. Zodiac engaged in a fight with two axe-wielding zombies with his sword and took them out as they reached the big house.

Martin and his team went down to the sewers along with Commander Feral and his Enforcers, while Charles and his team went with the SWAT Kats at the front door.

"Let's go in!" T-Bone said as he stood by the door.

"Sure. Why not?" Razor said as he shot at the front door and kicked it down.

The team went inside of the house and were attacked by two mutant monkeys as they jumped onto the chandelier, causing it to loosen and fall down.

"Watch out!" Sabre screamed as he and the other teammates got out of the way. Zodiac and Sabre took out the monkeys with their weapons as the teams start to split up throughout the house. One of Charles' men tripped a trip wire and a big explosion took out most of the teammates. Some were even attacked and killed by the zombies or little mutants. Charles got split off from some of his surviving troops in the library and he runs into a very attractive vixen named Siren.

"Well, this is so unexpecting. I wasn't expecting any company until I was going to get my next meal, but you seem to be just fine," Siren said as she found herself attracted to the handsome, brave German Shepherd soldier.

"Who are you?" Charles asked.

"I'm Kayla, but I'm also Siren who is a vampire. Is it alright with you if I drink some of your blood? It's just that I only want you because it is love at first sight," Siren asked. She was always told to ask permission before taking someone's blood.

"Heh, heh, sure. Be my guest," Charles said as he gives his blood to her freely. Siren took a bite on Charles' neck. She noted how sweet and warm his blood is to her.

She tongue kisses Charles with his own tongue and kissed his lips and said, "Thank you. Your blood is so rich. You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"Anytime, Siren," Charles said as he covered the holes in his neck with his scarf and proceeds to leave with Siren to find Martin.

Down in the sewers of the house, Martin and his team were fighting off more zombies when they went into a room and Martin steps in a trap and it pins his leg to the wall. The doors begin to seal shut and the water begins to fill with water.

"The water's rising too fast! If we don't find a way out of here soon, we'll all drown!" Martin shouted as he tried to free himself. Martin tried to struggle himself free but the trap was too tight for him to break free. Then, he found himself freed by Kayla and Charles who came as the room was being filled up. Kayla also found herself attracted to Martin as well as she, Martin and Charles helped the other teammates out of the room.

"About time you showed up, Charles. Who's that with you?" Martin asked.

"This is Kayla. I found her in the library when I got separated by my squad," Charles introduced Kayla to Martin.

Kayla walked up to Martin as she was just a few inches from his face. "Don't worry about my leg. It's fine."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you two, and especially you, Martin," Kayla said as she examined his leg. Now, Kayla is really puzzled on who she should end up with as she's better of a lover than a fighter when it comes to attractive, handsome men.

In one of the hallways, Razor and T-Bone were fighting off more zombies when they heard a voice calling for help.

"Help!" it called.

"That voice!" Razor said as he recognized it was Callie's. She was being held in that room close to where they were. They ran for the room, but two zombies came out ready to kill them but Razor and T-Bone took them out.

Razor opened the door to see Callie lying on the floor. "Callie. Are you okay?" Razor asked as he helped her up.

"I was so scared!" Callie said.

But then, the glass window above them broke as a highly armored enemy with an axe landed in front of them and pushed Callie aside.

"Heads up, guys! That's Chariot. I looked up on this enemy and the weak points in his design. Aim for the holes in his armor, especially his right chest plate," Shadow said on his commlink.

"Thanks for help, Shadow," Razor said as he and T-Bone fought Chariot with their assault rifles. They fired at the weak point in the armor while dodging the axe. After many shots were fired, Chariot broke out of his armor to reveal a really big zombie underneath. Razor and T-Bone continued to open fire until Chariot was down.

"All teams, be advised. Chariot's down. Over," T-Bone said on his commlink.

"This is Captain Wolf. Good call, T-Bone. Chariot's down. Over," Martin said as Kayla and Charles were tending to his leg.

"Callie!" Razor said as he rushed to her side.

Callie looked into Jake's eyes as Jake removed his mask, touched his face with her soft right hand and said, "You must stop the Pastmaster. Or else, something terrible will happen."

Callie was then vanished Razor's embrace by some magical energy as Jake called for her, "Callie…" Jake sat alone and stood where Callie was. "Callie, I'm so sorry. I should've been there for you to keep you safe. And now, you're gone and it's all my fault.

Zodiac, T-Bone, Shadow and Sabre approached Jake as Tommy removed his mask.

"You're being too hard on yourself, Jake. There's no way you could've known that this going to happen to her. It wasn't your fault. She's still alive and being held somewhere in this mansion. Let's go find and rescue other hostages."

"But what about, Callie?" Jake asked.

"We can't help her here," Zodiac said as he helped Jake up.


	4. Chapter 4: Change of Heart

At the Megakat City stadium, Nathan Steele and Alex Jones are at an auto show as people were viewing exotic sports cars when Lt. Felina Feral and Jane Foxworth spotted Steele."So this is what a potential Silver Star winner does for a second act?" Felina asked as she and Jane approached Lt. Steele from behind.

Steele turns around and says, "Felina, Jane, hey. I don't think they'll let you two dolls pass the robes wearing those dresses." Jane grabs Steele by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"We're not here to go clubbing or to see the auto show, Nate. We're here to talk," Jane said as she and Felina dragged him out to a corner as the crowd was laughing.

"Felina, Jane, I'm working here."

"I don't care if you're working or not, you moron. You will hear us out," Jane snapped at him.

"Steele, look at you," Felina said as she examined her ex-teammate from the Enforcers.

Steele was wearing a white business casual suit with a pink shirt. "Italian silk. You're underpaid at the Enforcers HQ, you know," Steele smiled as he was showing off his glamor and ego.

"We meant we're not sure we like what you think you've become," Felina said.

"Ha-ha, speaking of changes, how about the big Feral, huh?"

"It really stinks that you're not a part of the Enforcers anymore. Because I always find a man in a uniform very attracting," Jane flirted.

"Yeah, well, the Enforcers and especially Commander Feral will just have to go on without me whether they like it or not," Steele said.

"I don't get it, Steele. You took your licks. If they didn't want you, they would've kicked you out," Felina said.

"Hey! I joined up for the wrong reasons. I arrested my favorite heroes, Commander Feral never shows any appreciation for everything I do for him, or even takes the time to say hello. I figured that proves that I don't have what it takes," Steele said as he tried not to relive the past.

"We tend to cling to images of people from when we knew them best, forgetting that they do change. Commander Feral knows that you may not be the best Enforcers on the force, but you have a heart of gold and a good man just as the SWAT Kats and him," Felina said as she tried her best to drag Steele back in the action.

"Ok. So as someone who knows Nathan Steele in the here and now, how would you handle me?" Steele asked Jane and Felina.

"As a friend and equal, I'd say get back in the action and try again to be a good Enforcer or I'll knock you into next Tuesday," Jane said in Steele's face inches away as she rose up her fist to him.

"Somehow I fail to see the difference in you two's approach," Steele admitted.

"Oh, there's a difference," Jane said as she laid her hands on Steele's shoulders. "You just haven't figured it out yet."

"Now get back to Enforcers HQ, switch out to your combat gear and meet us at the house of the dead," Felina smiled as Jane smacked Steele's rear end.

"Hey!" Steele shouted as small red blushes appeared on his face as Jane and Felina left. He found it cute and encouraging that Felina and Jane were giving him a pep talk as well as a kick in the rear. He knew that they were right that he should never give up no matter how hard life gets for him. He went for his car in the parking lot and started his car to go to Enforcers HQ.

("I Will Not Bow," by Breaking Benjamin)

Back at the house of the dead, Callie was alone in her cell when Siren came in and closed the door behind her. "All right, it's time that I drink some of your blood. A shame, really. I was starting to like you," Siren said.

"Not if I can help it!" Callie screamed as she tried to high kick Siren but she countered and threw her to a wall.

"Don't waste my time. With those shackles on, you don't stand a chance against me."

Callie looked down to see that her hands were shackled that she can't move arms apart. "She's right," she said.

"Time to finish the job," Siren laughed as she moved in on her.

"No!" Callie screamed as she tried to back her off, but Siren persisted. "No!"

Then, the Pastmaster came in and separated Siren from Callie with his spell. "What is going on here?!" he screamed.

"Oh, nothing, master. We were just having a little girl time," Siren lied.

"Looks more like you were planning to hurt my bride before Jake and his friends come to witness my victory."

"Well, yeah, but it's not what it seems…"

"Go! Get out of here and deal with those SWAT Kats and APRs!" the Pastmaster ordered.

"Yes, master," Siren said as she bowed and left.

The Pastmaster turned to Callie and said, "My apologies for the rudeness of my apprentice. From now on, you can expect a better experience after this whole thing is over and you're my wife for all eternity."

"I'll never be your bride, you ugly troll!" Callie adamantly refused. "And if you so much as hurt my Jake, his friends, and especially my brother, I'll destroy you no matter what it takes!"

"Oh, I like them fiery! Don't worry, your brother and his best friend will be spared from me," the Pastmaster lied as he opened the door to Callie's cell. But not without finishing some words, "But that doesn't mean Siren will take your brother and your beloved Jake."

Callie gasped as the Pastmaster laughed and closed the door. "Please Good Lord, protect and watch over Jake, Tommy, and their friends as a shepherd watches over his flock," Callie prayed.

("Awake," by Godsmack)

Two heavy metals doors were riddled with bullet holes as Razor kicked down the door as he and T-Bone entered in a different part of the house. A zombie threw a metal bin at the heroes but they shot at it before it could hit them then they fired at other zombies charging at them. Razor and T-Bone noticed a trapdoor with licks and chains all over it. "I bet this would lead us to where other scientists are being held and a way to the tower," T-Bone said as he fired at the locks with Razor and they went down the shaft.

They fired at zombies and bats as Shadow and Sabre went with Charles' red group down in the hallway that leads to the sewers. One of Charles' men sensed something was in the laboratory as they heard some noises. He saw a shadow figure past them and the soldiers start shooting all over the place. They tried shooting at the mysterious figure but they always missed.

"Where are you?!" he shouts.

"Here," Kayla says as she killed one of Charles' soldiers and flew away.

"All teams, be advised. Siren is one of the Pastmaster's minions be on the lookout for her. Use extreme caution and shoot to kill if she's within your sights," Zodiac said on his communicator.

"Roger that, sir," Sabre said as he and Shadow followed her.

Back with Razor and T-Bone, they saved other hostages that were being attacked or trapped as they went up another floor and killing other zombies. They opened a door to a lab that had zombies inside of vats. It appeared that the Pastmaster had been busy making zombies for a personal army of his. They rescued two hostages within the lab from the zombies. "They're still upstairs," the scientist said as he and his colleague left.

"Let's take that ladder upstairs," Razor said as he and T-Bone climbed up to the roof. As they made a run for the entrance, they heard some people struggling to break free and another creature laughing. They turned around to the left to see Hangedman and many bats holding two scientists being held hostage at his feet.

"This is as far as you go! I'll finish you here!" Hangedman said as he let go of the hostages and they fell all the way down to the ground below. Razor and T-Bone couldn't do anything but watch and pray for them.

"Guys, that's Hangedman. Aim for his chest and middle section of his body as it's his weak point," Shadow said to Razor and T-Bone on the commlink.

"Roger that, kid," Razor said as he and T-Bone fired at the bats and Callie's abductor as they engaged in a fierce fight with him. Hangedman flew up very high as it left Razor and T-Bone puzzled on where he's going or what he's going to do next.

T-Bone kept his guard up, looked around at their surroundings and called, "Where are you, you coward?"

"Right here, Razor and T-Bone," Hangedman called as he flew in on them.

"Look out!" Razor called as he and T-Bone were hit, slid down on the roof shingles and held on for dear life on the gutter rail. They continue to open fire at Hangedman until he was defeated and fell down to the ground below.

Razor and T-Bone climbed back up on the roof and walked up to a window as Razor reloaded his assault rifle. "We won't let you have it your way, Pastmaster!" he said.

Meanwhile, Siren was feeding on the soldier she killed when she overheard the Pastmaster talking in his study room. She quietly and discreetly overheard the Pastmaster bragging to Callie who was his unwilling guest. "Man, that Siren was such a sucker into believing that I fooled her into thinking the modern world is evil."

"And since when were you planning on telling me this, huh?" Callie questioned. "The only thing that is truly evil in this world are people like you. You lie to, kill, and kidnap people like you did to me, Kayla, those poor scientists and Murray and Burke. The SWAT Kats are the real heroes of this world along with the US Armed Forces and the Enforcers. Especially my brother, Tommy, and Hector. Those two are truly saints and they go out of their way to help others in need, including Jake and Chance. Tommy will definitely be a good brother in law to Jake, not some dangerous, evil troll like you. Not matter how many times you can think of something to destroy the SWAT Kats; they will always find a way to defeat you and win."

Kayla could not believe how wrong she was to believe in the Pastmaster as Callie was telling the truth about the definition of evil and that the real heroes are the SWAT Kats the whole time.

"Now, now, now, my dear. Once you are my wife, I will force Kayla to turn you into a vampire so you will be immortal like me and we'll be together forever," the Pastmaster laughed.

Kayla quietly walked away and quietly said, "Oh, no. What have I done?" She started to regret into believing the Pastmaster and thought it would be best to make up for Callie and the SWAT Kats. But first things first, she needs to find the other SWAT Kats Shadow and Sabre somewhere in the mansion.

At the basement, Shadow and Sabre were firing at the zombies with their M4A1 assault rifles as Sabre fired his grenade launcher at the big horde.

"The elevator hall is just beyond this door," Shadow said as he and Sabre walked past the door only to find the elevator destroyed and can't go back up to the surface.

"Darn… This way's blocked," Sabre noted.

"We got to find another way out," Shadow said.

"This way," Sabre said as they turned left when suddenly a huge hand broke through the wall. "What?"

"Run!" Shadow screamed as they tried to get away but the huge hand got ahold of both Shadow and Sabre.

"Shadow! We've got to get free!" Sabre yelled as successfully fought out of the monster's grip. They landed deep in the waters beneath the house as they got up and turned around to see it was the monster Justice.

"Be advised, Sabre. Justice's weak point is his tongue," Shadow said as he ran the monster's info on his eye piece power level scouter.

"Heard that, Shadow. Let's show this monster what we're made of," Sabre said as he loaded his rifle.

"It's coming!" Shadow yelled as they opened fire at his tongue. Justice went through a wall and left Shadow and Sabre on alert. "This can't be happening."

Then, Justice got a hold of them as they struggled to break free. "It's too strong!" Sabre said as he and Shadow fight to break free. They got out of Justice's hold and continued to fire at Justice's tongue. Justice kicked both heroes with his feet and Shadow and Sabre felt pain rushing through their bodies.

"Follow me!" Sabre called.

Shadow and Sabre fire their grenade launchers and Justice took heavy damage from both the grenades and bullets. After an intense fight, Justice was defeated by Shadow and Sabre. "Good job, Shadow. We made it," Sabre said.

"Yeah, but I barely have enough energy to continue," Shadow said.

"Come on, man. You can't rest now; we've got to find and save other hostages and Callie. Actually, I need to recuperate on my strength as well," Sabre said as he felt a little weary.

Then, they saw a familiar figure coming their way as Kayla stepped into the light. "You boys had such a busy day, didn't you?" she asked.

"You! You're…" Sabre said as he tried to move but he just didn't have the strength or energy to do something.

"Shh. Rest easy, you two. You two deserve to have a break and some hospitality from me," Kayla said in a soft, comforting voice as she helped Shadow and Sabre up.

("Flying Dreams Lullaby" by Sally Stevens)

Tommy woke up to hear such a lovely voice as he found himself in a room with Hector in a separate bed as Kayla was nursing the boys back to health with an elixir she had been working on. The elixir was brewed to heal all wounds and revitalize the individual all the energy he or she needs. Kayla gave Hector a dose of the elixir and went on over to Tommy as she had Tommy drink it.

"Ah, that's beautiful. I never knew that you have such a lovely singing voice especially for a lullaby. It's just what my sister would do for me whenever I get too scared," Tommy said as he drank the elixir.

"So, why the change of heart?" Hector asked as he woke up.

"I was so wrong into believing that you two and the SWAT Kats are evil, but the Pastmaster was wrong. I want to make things right for you and Callie, Tommy," Kayla said.

"How so?"

"After the Pastmaster kills Jake and Callie and makes Callie his wife, he'll force me to make your sister into a vampire and be immortal like him."

"What? Nobody makes my sister a vampire and gets away with it, not even that evil bag of bones!" Tommy screamed.

"And that's why I'm helping you and Hector now," Kayla said as she kissed Tommy on the forehead. "Now, get some rest. You and Hector have earned it."

"But what about the others?" Hector asked.

"Razor and T-Bone can handle it while the APRs help Commander Feral out with the Enforcers," Kayla assured them.

Back at the military outpost, Commander Feral was overlooking the battle scenario as he and other officers try to think of a strategic plan to rescue Callie when Lt. Steele arrived in a high-tech battle body armor. "Has somebody ordered a Lt. Steele before the Commander?" Steele asked as he stood at attention.

"You're late, Steele, but it's better late than never," Commander Feral smiled as his ex-lieutenant returned.

"Hey, needed a little pep talk and a kick in the rear from Felina and a cute vixen name Jane," Steele said.

Felina approached him as she was putting on her tactical body armor on. "Can it, Steele. We're going with Blue Group and Zodiac to find Shadow and Sabre. They haven't return any calls since they were rescuing hostages down in the basement."


	5. Chapter 5: A Prophecy Discovered

As Blue Group was preparing to go back, Kayla appeared Shadow and Sabre at the medical station of the camp. The military pulled out their weapons as Sabre ordered, "Hold your fire!"

"What the hell is that monster doing over here?!" one of Charles' men asked.

"Yeah! She's got a lot of nerve showing her face here after what she had done to Gary," Felina said.

"Just shut up and listen!" Sabre yelled. "She has changed sides with the Pastmaster, she founded us and nursed us back to health."

"Plus, she overheard that the Pastmaster is lying of handing over Deputy Mayor Briggs after we save her. In fact, he's going to brainwash her into marrying him and become a vampire like him," Shadow said.

Then, Kayla sensed that Zodiac is distrustful around her but she also sensed that he has the traits of a vampire. She approached him and said, "I see that you're not from around here but I know the scent of a vampire when I smell it."

"Name's Walter, but everyone calls me Zodiac or the Daywalker. Born half dog and half vampire," Zodiac said.

Then, Dr. Jason Konway and his wife, Dr. Abby Sinian-Konway, appeared out of the medic tent. "Excuse me, Mr. Wilson. If you don't mind, I'd like to take a sample of your blood and Siren's. I might find a way to cure your vampirism genetic defects," Dr. Konway requested.

"I'm in the middle of something, doc."

"Please, this'll be worth your while," Dr. Sinian said.

"Fine," Zodiac said as he went with them.

Charles approached Siren with a confused look and said, "Kayla, is it true that you're sincerely sorry for killing Gary?"

"Yes, I'm very sorry, Charlie," Kayla said as she kissed him on his lips.

As they pulled apart, Charles noticed that Kayla was wearing an engagement ring, but that wasn't his. By the look of the ring, he knew it belongs to his best friend and teammate, Martin. "Kayla, you're being engaged to my best friend Martin?" Charles asked with a confused look.

Kayla looked down and said, "Yes, but I convinced Martin to allow me to hang around and have fun with you as he treasures your and his friendship just as he treasures your interests."

Charles just stood there as it was all setting in with him. He pulls her into a deep kiss, pulls back and says, "You got yourself a deal, baby."

Kayla wanted to learn more about Zodiac and why was he so bitter about being a vampire so she went to the medical tent to find who knows Zodiac best. She noticed a sea otter was providing medical treatment but was relieved of duty from a senior medical officer when Kayla approached him. "Excuse me. Who are you?" Kayla asked.

"I'm Chief Petty Officer Peter Cutler, US Navy, SEAL Team Six Gray Squadron," Peter said.

"Is this a bad time? Because I want to learn more about Zodiac."

"Come with me," Peter said as he led her outside of the medical tent. They sat down at table with chairs and Peter began. "I found him when he was 13. He'd been living on the streets feeding off the homeless. His need for blood had taken hold at puberty. I took him for a vampire at first. Almost killed him, too. Then I realized what he was. Zodiac's mother was attacked by a vampire while she was pregnant. In her last act of kindness and selfless sacrifice, she left him at an orphanage before she was changed. Unfortunately, he'd undergone certain genetic changes. He can withstand garlic, silver, even sunlight and he's got their strength. This time tomorrow, all his wounds will be healed. He still ages like an animal, though. See, vampires age slower than us. Unfortunately, he also inherited their thirst."

"I thought the serum you and he make was supposed to suppressed that," Kayla said as she noticed Zodiac inject the serum into his bloodstream.

Peter sighs and said, "Time's running out. His body's starting to reject it. So far, all my efforts to find a cure have failed."

Kayla got up from her seat and walked over to the medical tent where Zodiac was sitting at a chair while Dr. Konway was working on the blood sample taken from him. "Zodiac?" she called as she approached him. "Cutler told me what happened. He told me what you are."

"You don't know me. You don't know anything about me. I'm not a dog," Zodiac said.

"You look like a dog to me—"

"Dogs don't drink blood."

"That was a long time ago. Maybe you should let that go. It's not the vampire trait or power that counts, it's what you do with it, Walter. You use your vampire trait and power to protect all animal kind from rogue vampires and monsters like the Pastmaster."

"I have spent my whole life looking for that thing that turned my mother into the thing I hate the most. It made me what I am. And every time I take one of those monsters out, I get a little piece of that life back, so don't you tell me about forgetting."

"Please, let Shadow, Drs. Konway, Sinian and Cutler help you," Siren pleaded.

Zodiac thought about and said, "Fine, I'll let them help me."

"That's the spirit," she said as she walked with him to the setup lab.

Zodiac was amazed with all the equipment that was setup in the tent they were in with the doctors and Shadow present. "So, what's with all this?" Zodiac asked.

"Took a trip to the hospital last night and borrowed some equipment along with other equipment from the military's advanced doctors," Shadow said as he was setting up the equipment.

"For Siren's and Charles' miracle cure?" Zodiac asked which made Kayla elbow him in his left arm.

"This is E.D.T.A. It's an anticoagulant. We use it to treat blood clots," Shadow said as he squeezed it out of the bottle and onto a test slide under the microscope. "Now look what happens when I introduce it onto a sample of vampire blood. Now take a step back. The reaction's energetic."

Zodiac looked into the microscope as he examined the anticoagulant reacting with the vampire blood sample. The reaction was so energetic that it literally exploded and greatly surprised everyone present, including Zodiac.

Dr. Konway laughed a little bit as Zodiac looked at him. "What? What's so funny?" Zodiac asked.

"You should've seen the look on your face. It was so priceless," Dr. Konway said as he busted out laughing.

"Very funny," he sarcastically said. "Some cure."

"I didn't say E.D.T.A. was a cure. But maybe you could use it to explode some vampire heads."

As Shadow was explaining his new way of annihilating vampires, Dr. Konway got up from his desk and thought, "It was simple. Why do vampires need to drink blood?"

"Because their own blood can't sustain hemoglobin," Cutler said.

"Right. It's a genetic defect, just like hemolytic anemia. That means that we have to treat it with gene therapy… rewrite the victim's DNA with a retrovirus. They've been using it on sickle cell anemia," Dr. Konway said.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Abby asked.

"I have no idea, but I don't have a choice, do I?" Siren asked as she voluntarily withdrew her blood and gave the sample to Dr. Konway.

"You actually think this could work?" Charles asked.

"On me and Charles, yes," Kayla said. "On Zodiac, I'm not so sure. He didn't contract vampirism from a bite like I did and Charles. He was born with it. It's—It's part of his DNA. I'm sure the doctors here, including Shadow, can cure his thirst, but it's going to take time."

At the other side of the camp, Shadow, Sabre, Razor, T-Bone, Commander Feral and James Feral were discussing on the next plan of action. "Thanks to the updated intel from Shadow and Sabre, we now know what our next objective is. We have to find Callie before Callie is made to be the Pastmaster's bride against her will. We must act quickly," T-Bone said.

"I agree, but who to send? Cutler is still attending to the wounded and Dr. Konway is running tests on Siren and Zodiac," James said as he was working out on combat strategy.

"We can lead the assault with the APRs and the Enforcers," Razor said.

"My Enforcers are ready, General. We can leave immediately," Commander Feral said.

"Yes, and young Shadow and Sabre as well. I suggest that we give them special command of your Thunderbolt Squadron. Their exceptional skills will be quite useful," General Feral said as he stood right in front of the young heroes.

"General, I feel that Shadow and Sabre are not yet ready for such responsibility," Commander Feral objected.

"True with our partners' place are, but they have become undeniably strong, especially Sabre," Razor said.

"Perhaps—" T-Bone began.

"Then it is decided," General Feral said much to Shadow and Sabre's enjoyment and Commander Feral's, Razor and T-Bone's shock.

Soon, Shadow and Sabre were given special command of Thunderbolt Squadron. The squadron included their friends from school, Harvey, Luke, Wally and Joey. Meanwhile, Commander Feral stood before Jane, Felina, Steele, his Enforcers and APRs as he began his debriefing. "Alpha Protection Rangers, you and my best Enforcers have been selected for this task because you are the best, the elite. You all know what to do. The success of your mission is our key to a swift victory. When you get into position, sent word as planned, then I will join you." Commander Feral left as they were ready to go.

Sabre was working on his DPV when Commander Feral approached him. He noticed him, stopped what he was doing and said, "Father, I know that you don't think I'm ready for a command of my own, but I am the best pilot along with the SWAT Kats in Megakat City. Deputy Mayor Briggs knows it. I don't know why you can't—"

"Hector! Yours and the SWAT Kats' skills have never been in question. It is your maturity. I've argued this before, but the decision has been made. May the Force be with you, Commander," Commander Feral said as Hector removed his mask and looked at his father. Then, he put his mask back on and went back to the house of the dead with his other teammates.

("We Are One" by 12 Stones)

Razor and T-Bone broke through a window that leads to a lab. They saw a werewolf coming and quickly evaded its upcoming charge. The werewolf had such strength, speed and agility that Razor and T-Bone knew it was going to be a tough fight. T-Bone delivered a jump kick, but it had no effect and the werewolf got ahold of T-Bone and threw him to a wall.

"T-Bone!" Razor called as he ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm—Look out!" T-Bone screamed as he noticed that the werewolf was charging for them.

Razor pushed T-Bone aside as he fired his silver bullets at the werewolf. The werewolf yelped in pain, lunged at Razor and delivered a bite at him before dying. T-Bone got up and ran towards his partner. "Are all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Razor said as he was holding right side with his left arm.

"What's that you're trying to hide, Razor?" T-Bone asked.

"It's nothing."

"Let me take a look at it." T-Bone looked at his partner's injury and noted that he was bitten by the werewolf. "My God, you've been bitten."

"It's only a flesh wound, I'll be fine," Razor said as he treated his injury with a first aid kit. Deep down, he knew that the werewolf's DNA has already transmitted throughout his entire body and will soon be one.

"Come on, let's go!" T-Bone said as they fired at some zombies and entered a lab.

Razor tried to open a door but to no avail. "Ah! It's locked."

"We've got to find a security card," T-Bone said as he opened the door that leads to another room. They killed some more zombies and approached the desk.

"This must be the security card," Razor said as he took it. They went back to the locked door and used the security card on it.

"Unlocked," a computerized voice said as the door unlocked. Razor and T-Bone went down a hallway. There, they saw some zombies behind bars that were separating them from the heroes. At one cell, a scientist was trying to get out before some zombies behind were about to kill her. Razor fired at the lock on the door and the door opened, freeing the scientist and the zombies.

"Thank you," the scientist said as T-Bone and Razor killed the zombies that were with her. Razor and T-Bone continue to make their way through the lab while killing other monsters and zombies. They stopped at two elevators, unsure of what to choose first. Razor chose the elevator that was on the right.

As the elevator was coming up, two zombies arrived in the elevator, but Razor and T-Bone quickly killed them. They got into the elevator and another computerized voice said, "Down."

The elevator stopped as they continued to go through hallways, rescuing scientists, and killing more zombies and monsters. They went up an elevator, go through other hallways, entered a room and found the Pastmaster.

"Pastmaster!" Razor growled as he and T-Bone approached him. "Where is Callie?"

"I must compliment you. I didn't think you could make it this far. However, this is it! Let's see how good you really are!" The Pastmaster laughed as he was being lowered down to the tunnels.

"Hey! Come back here and face us like a real man!" Razor called.

"After him!" T-Bone said as they ran for the opened tunnel.

"Watch out!" Razor yelled as a huge spider landed in front of them.

Their commlinks started to beep as they know Shadow was calling them. "What's this monster we're fighting, Shadow?" T-Bone asked.

"That's the spider, Hermit. Its weak point is his tiny head. Aim for its small head," Shadow said.

"Good work," Razor said as Hermit dropped into the shaft. The spider started to fight at Razor and T-Bone and they fired at the spider until it landed to the bottom of the shaft. They followed after the spider and they fired at web balls and resumed firing at the spider until it was completely dead.

Razor and T-Bone ran towards the end of the shaft and jumped off of it. "I'll get you, Pastmaster, and save my fiancé, Callie, if it's the last thing I ever do!" Razor said.

Meanwhile, Shadow, Sabre and Thunderbolt Squadron were fighting their way through to the library where Kayla and Charles talked about when she was reading something in there. "Heads up, Harvey, zombie at 11 o'clock," Wally said as he threw his boomerang at the zombie.

Harvey noticed the zombie and fired his lasers at the zombie. "Scratched one, tango," Harvey said.

"Going cowboy," Luke said as he fired his laser pistols at some monster along with Joey.

"This way, guys!" Sabre said as Shadow and the others followed him into the library and barricaded the door.

"That's not going to hold them off for long," Joey said.

"I know. That's why we have to find what Siren was talking about, find Jake and save Callie," Shadow said as they searched every inch of the library.

"So, what exactly are we looking for in the library, guys?" Wally asked. "This isn't the right time to check out a book."

"We're looking for a vital clue to help us find a way to defeat the Pastmaster," Luke said as he helped Shadow, Sabre and the others search through the books.

"Guys, I'm kind of tired. Can we take a nap?" Harvey asked as he put his arm on a torch holder. What he didn't know was as he put his arm on the torch holder, it fell and it spun around to show a painting of two knights fighting with a Latin inscription. "What the? Hey, guys! I think I found something."

Shadow, Sabre and the others gathered around Harvey and saw the painting. "What is it?" Wally asked.

"It looks like some kind of painting," Harvey said.

"But what does that passage say?" Luke asked as he noticed the Latin text. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't read Latin."

"I can," Shadow said as he started reading the manuscript. "Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolf bane blooms and the moon is shining bright or craving other's blood when the sun goes down and his body takes to flight."

Then, the picture started to move as the two fighters fight with swords and shields. They tossed their weapons aside and one turned into a werewolf while the other turns into a vampire and fight. This startled the six young warriors and the door was forced open by the zombies.

"Fire at will!" Sabre shouted as he fired his grenade launcher and his teammates returned fire. They escaped from the library and made their way through the hallways.

"There should be a tower elevator somewhere nearby," Shadow said as they made their way through the hallway while killing other zombies. They found the elevator that were just right in front of them and entered in.

"Looks like we can go up," Sabre said they pressed the up button.

"At least there's power," Harvey noted as they went up. Then, they started to feel something shaking the elevator they were in.

"An earthquake?!" Joey asked.

Wally turned his head left and saw some spider legs coming from the left side. "It's too dangerous in here! Open that door!" Wally screamed.

Shadow and Sabre opened the door as hard as they could and they managed to open the door as they saw another elevator coming up.

"We're going to have to jump!" Wally said.

"This is straight out of a movie I saw," Harvey said as he and the others jumped for the elevator at the last second before the elevator, they were on collapsed. They climbed into the one they jumped for and saw the huge spiders that tried to kill them.

Shadow scanned the huge spiders and pulled its data with his eye piece power level scouter. "I ran a complete scan on this monster. It's called the Lovers. Its weak point is that little spider with the big legs on top of the big spider. Aim for the little spider on top of the big spider," Shadow said.

"You got it," Sabre said as he and his teammates fired at the spider. They kept their guard up at all directions of the elevator while killing small spiders that came through the small door. The Lovers climbed while knocking down iron pieces down the construction zone. The big spider fired it silk webbing at Thunderbolt Squadron, but they managed to break free and resumed firing and it fell down to their level. They kept shooting at the spider until it lost its gripping and fell all the way down to the ground.

"I kind of like being an action hero," Sabre humorously said as his friends started laughing.

At that moment, Shadow and Sabre met up with Razor and T-Bone by circumstance. "Jake? Chance? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he removed his helmet.

"I was about to ask you kids the same thing," Jake asked as he hugged his future brother in law.

"Wow, Jake and Chance are the SWAT Kats Razor and T-Bone, guys," Luke smiled.

Tommy noticed Jake's injury and said, "Are you okay, brother? Looks like you were bitten."

"I know. I was in a fight with a werewolf, it bit me with it's werewolf DNA and it's already spread throughout my system," Jake admitted.

"Speaking of which, we found this strange painting in the library and then…" Hector said.

"Wait, I'm sensing something," Tommy interrupted.

"What is it?" Chance asked.

With his force sensitivity, Tommy can feel his sister being brainwashed by the Pastmaster and tempts her to be his bride. "Callie! We're running out of time guys! We got to go!" Tommy said as he put his Shadow mask back on as his teammates were following him.

"So, you were saying?" Razor asked.

"As I was saying we saw this painting in the library of two warriors fighting each other. One that turned into a werewolf and another turned into a vampire. I wonder if this is the prophecy Siren was talking about," Sabre said.

"What prophecy?" T-Bone asked.

"That Razor is destined to defeat the Pastmaster."

Back at the Pastmaster's tower, the Pastmaster was brainwashing Callie in an attempt to seduce her to be his wife. "My dear Callista, you don't need to worry about the people, because you will have me to care for them. Just look at the future we can share together, the people will obey us, the baby Razor will make for us will be more powerful than all the armies out together," the Pastmaster said

Callie dosen't know why she was listening to the Pastmaster, but she liked the idea of being a ruler. The Pastmaster smiled as he continued his work on her.

"You know you want me to be your husband and king. Why fight me? Just be a good girl and accept your fate and become my bride."

"Callie! Don't give up! We're coming for you! Just hang on!" Jake called for her.

"Jake?" Callie asked as she was coming to her senses.

"Yes, it's me, baby. I'll save you and marry you shortly after this sweetheart. Your brother and his friends are here with us too."

"Tommy and Hector?"

"That's right, sis. We're all here for you. Just hang on and stay strong and come back to us. Don't believe in those lies of the Pastmaster, Callie," Tommy said.

Callie was finally able to come back to her senses, broke out of the Pastmaster's trance and said, "I will never be your bride, you monster! I will marry Jake Clawson and you won't stop me from marrying the hero and man I know and love."

The Pastmaster felt his blood boil over, left and said, "Obviously, all my feeble attempts to kill Jake Clawson and his friends have failed. Guess I'll have to settle this myself. As the old saying goes, if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself."


	6. Chapter 6: The End of the Pastmaster

**A/N: dax0042 has given me permission to use his OC, Max Parker, for this chapter.**

The SWAT Kats regrouped at the military camp as Shadow and doctors have some unfinished business to deal with vampirism, genetic mutations and Jake's werewolf powers. They escorted into the medical tent as Drs. Konway and Sinian had come up with some theoretical cures for Zodiac, Siren and Charles.

"You wanted to see us, Abby?" Razor asked.

"Yes, I do. I believe I found a way to reverse the vampirism effects for Charles, Zodiac and Siren," Dr. Sinian said.

"How so?" Shadow asked.

"We have mixed Kayla's and Charles' pure vampire blood mixed with holy water in a pitcher. All we have to do now is bless it so that they and Walter can drink from it. That way, they still have all the powers of the vampire, but have no need to feed on blood anymore and sun light can't kill them," Dr. Konway concluded as he brought out the pitcher mixed with holy water and pure vampire blood.

Shadow approaches the pitcher and starts blessing it. "Lord Jesus, bless this pitcher mixed with holy water and pure vampire blood in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen," Shadow said as he made the Sign of the Cross.

Dr. Sinian brought out three glasses and poured the pitcher into the glasses. She handed them to Charles, Kayla and Walter.

"Cheers," Kayla said as she clinked her glass with Charles' and Walter's.

"To your very good health," Charles said.

"Bottoms up," Walter said as he and the others drank. They started to feel some effect coursing through their bodies as they started to lose the urge to drink blood.

"How do you all feel?" T-Bone asked.

"I still feel very strong," Kayla said as she lifted a desk with one hand.

"It works!" Abby said.

"It does?" Dr. Konway asked as he grabbed a UV light and shines it at Charles and he's still standing while not getting burned. "It does!"

"We did it! We really did it, baby," Dr. Sinian cheered as Dr. Konway spun her around and kissed her lips.

"Zodiac, I also have something to show you," Shadow said as Zodiac followed him to his desk. Shadow picks up a punching weapon and shows it to him. "This punching weapon has a pneumatic syringe delivery system. The vials are filled with an anti-coagulant called EDTA. One punch with this, you'll blow your target up like a balloon. The cartridge ejects. Automatic reload."

"Nice," Zodiac said as Shadow gave it to him. They both returned to the others as Jake was being evaluated by Abby while Chance was talking with Jason Konway.

"What about Razor? He got bit by a werewolf," Chance asked.

"We'll do everything we can to try to reverse the werewolf mutation, but, for now, Jake should keep his werewolf powers, and he only uses them in times of great danger as it was mentioned on his combat video," Dr. Konway said as he observed the video with Jake being very strong, fast and agile like any other werewolf.

"We also found this paper that translates, "In the name of God, open this door." We don't know it's purpose," Abby said.

"AAH!" Jake screamed as he threw a chair at Hector and he caught it before it hit him.

"What's wrong with you, Jake? Are you trying to kill me?" Hector asked.

"Sorry! It wasn't my fault. It's the werewolf inside of me and I'm trying hard to fight it," Jake apologized to him.

"It's okay. Look, there's still time left. The Pastmaster can't make Callie his bride until the sun sets," Tommy said to calm down Jake.

"The sun sets in two hours. We've been looking for him for more than 500 years."

"Yes, well, I wasn't around for those 500 years, now, was I?" Tommy asked as his friends looked at him.

They went back to the library and gathered around as Zodiac was the first to ask Shadow. "All right, Shadow, what have you learned?" Zodiac asked.

"That the Pastmaster was actually the son of Valerious the Elder- the son of your ancestor," Shadow said to Razor.

"Everybody knows that. What else?" Siren asked.

"Oh. All right. Well, according to this rubbing," Shadow said as he rolled up the rubbing picture to reveal a knight killing another knight. "It all started when the Pastmaster was murdered."

"Do you know who murdered him?" T-Bone asked.

"No, no, no. This has some vague reference to the "left hand of God." And in 1462, when the Pastmaster died, he made a covenant with the devil," Shadow said as he showed a drawing to his teammates.

"And was given a new life," Martin said as he, Siren and the others observed the drawing.

"But the only way he could sustain that life was by drinking the blood of others," Dr. Sinian said.

"Excuse me. Are you going to let me tell the story?" Shadow asked.

"Sorry," his teammates said.

"Your ancestor, having sired this evil creature, went to Rome to seek forgiveness. That's when the bargain was made. He was to kill the Pastmaster in return for eternal salvation of his entire family right done the line all the way to you," Shadow said to Razor.

"But he couldn't do it. As evil as the Pastmaster was, my ancestor couldn't kill his own son," Razor noted.

"So, he banished him to an icy fortress, sending him through a door from which there is no return."

"And then the devil gave him wings," Siren said.

"Yes."

"All right, so where's this door?" Sabre asked.

"I don't know. But when your ancestor couldn't kill his son, he left clues..." Shadow knocks the torch holder down and the painting spins around. "so that future generations might do it for him."

"It must be what Thunderbolt Squadron was looking for in here—clues to the door's location," Martin said.

Then, it hit Razor. "The door. The door. Of course," he said as he handed the scrolls to T-Bone.

They followed him to a different part of the mansion as Razor said to Siren, "You said that Charles spent hours staring at this painting trying to find the Pastmaster's lair. I think you were right quite literally. I think _this _is the door. He just didn't know how to open it."

Shadow took a closer look at the painting and saw a Latin inscription. "Look, a Latin inscription. Maybe it works like that painting in the library."

"If this were a door, we would've opened it long ago," T-Bone said as he joined in the conversation.

Shadow moved a chair that was in the way and noticed something was missing. "I can't finish the inscription. There's a piece missing."

Abby remembered something and brought out the mysterious piece of paper. "Charles didn't have this," she said.

"Where did you get that?" Siren asked.

"Tommy, finish it," Sabre said as Shadow put the piece in its original spot and starts reading in Latin.

"In the name of God, open this door," Razor said as the painting turns into a mirror.

"A mirror," Martin said.

"The Pastmaster has no reflection in the mirror," Siren said.

"But why?" Luke asked.

"Maybe to the Pastmaster, it's not a mirror at all," Charles said.

Razor stuck his hand through the mirror and felt something cold on his hand. "It's cold," Razor said as he pulled his hand back and saw some snowflakes on his hand. "And it's snowing."

Sabre took a torch off from one of the torch holders as he leads Thunderbolt Squadron along with the other SWAT Kats and other APRs. "See you on the other side," he said as he walks up to the mirror.

Siren grabbed Razor and said, "Be careful and good luck with finding your bride, Jake."

Razor smiled and said, "Thank you for your help and looking after Tommy and Hector."

"Red and Blue Team, follow me. Enforcers and Gold Team, stay here and keep an eye out for any tangoes," Martin said on his commlink.

"Roger that, sir," Lt. Steele said as he scanning the area with Zodiac in his vehicle.

Red and Blue Team walked into the mirror and were standing at the entrance to the Pastmaster's lair. "Castle Pastmaster," T-Bone said as he saw the gothic nightmare setting of the area, but this was no time to be scared.

("Threat Impendent from Final Fantasy XII" by Hitoshi Sakimoto)

The SWAT Kats walked up to the gates and Shadow said, "Looks like we'll have a tough time to open these gates unless we can climb up through them."

"I have another idea. Hold on," Razor said as he grabbed Shadow, Sabre and T-Bone.

"Jake, what are you-? Whoa!" Sabre yelped as he and his other teammates were being carried as Razor jumped from platform to platform with such great speed and agility. They reached the other side of the gate and Jake dropped his other teammates down gently.

"Oh, man, that was totally wicked!" Shadow shouted.

"I wish you would've told us that you were going to do that before you actually did it," T-Bone said.

"Sorry, guys, but we don't have time. Let's open that gate up so our backup will join us," Razor said.

"I'm on it," Sabre said as he used a wheel mechanism to open the gate.

The gate drops down and Red and Blue Team ran into position and start to split up. "This place could be an ideal location for a Halloween party, Martin," Peter joked as Weston chuckled along.

"Stay focused, Cutler. We have to find Deputy Mayor Briggs, detain the Pastmaster and get the hell out of here," Martin said as they entered the main fortress and start looking in various rooms while killing other zombies.

The SWAT Kats entered a theater room and were amazed by the Gothic atmosphere that this part of the castle had. Shadow, as curious as always, noted that there was a 25-cent slot, slid in a quarter and the film projection starts to play. The projector showed a video of the Pastmaster carrying Callie in bride style as he walked up a flight of stairs as organ music was filling the room.

"Callie, I'm coming for you," Razor said as he watched the video along with his teammates.

"Come on, Jake, we've got work to do!" T-Bone called. "Shadow and Sabre, quit messing around and let's go!"

"Okay, just a moment. I found this organ piece of music and I want to know what it'll play next," Shadow said as he put the piece of music into the organ. The music started to play again, but, this time, the room was filled with anesthetic gas and the SWAT Kats were knocked out as they coughed and tried to breath for fresh air.

Jake woke up to see that his teammates were tied up in chains along with him as the Pastmaster was hovering over them on a table. "It looks as if our little trouble makers are coming around," he smiled as he held their weapons in his hand. "The game is over. These weapons will no longer save you. You four are at my mercy." The Pastmaster threw them aside across the room, out of the heroes' reach.

"What do you want?" Razor asked.

"You can see for yourself. You four are at my castle in a hidden location and you can expect no one to help you since I captured your other teammates that came with you four along on the ride. You've lost. Now make love to my bride and your lover, Callista, and I shall be merciful."

"Where is my sister, Callie?" Shadow asked.

"Callista is no longer any of your business, but she's here with us," The Pastmaster smiled as he showed Callie in her very revealing undergarments and a very revealing nightgown.

"Jake!" Callie called.

"Callie!" Razor called.

"As I was saying, I'm prepared to spare your life if you make love to your fiancé and make her have children."

"That's a fool's bargain! People mean nothing to you!" Sabre talked back to the Pastmaster which made the Pastmaster mad.

"We know that my werewolf powers can destroy you. As long as we're around, you're nothing more than a puppet hanging on it's last string. I shall never let you force yourself on my fiancé and corrupt our child's mind with your magic!" Razor refused.

"Yeah! Play you like a violin and then cut your strings," Shadow amused as he secretly loosened his chains by lockpicking the lock.

"Me?! A puppet and a violin?! How dare you two speak to me like that? Your tiny mortal brains haven't quite grasped the importance of what's going on. The world will soon be nothing more than a shadowy garden. People with slaves which I shall rule with Callista at my side. What a pity you four will not live long enough to see my triumph. In a few moments, life, as you know it, will cease to exist. You four will become one of those beings you've so vainly fought against. There could be no more miserable fate than Jake Clawson's, Chance Furlong's, Thomas Briggs's, and Hector Feral's."

The Pastmaster turned around to stare at Callie lustfully as he walked towards her. "So, Callista, I think it's about time that we make love tonight."

"Get away from me, you freak!" Callie screamed as she tried to fight back against him but he stopped her with his magic from his watch.

"Now, now, my love. It's for your own good. Be a good girl and be my bride for tonight and make love with me."

"No! Stay away from me! No! No! Stay away!" Callie screamed as she was in the Pastmaster's grasp.

"NO!" Shadow screamed as he broke free, grabbed his and teammates' weapons and Force pushed the Pastmaster away from Callie.

"Well, I have to hand it to you, kid. You're a bigger pain in the neck than I ever thought possible," The Pastmaster smiled as he stood in front of Shadow as he was panting so hard.

Shadow tried to punch him with his right arm, but the Pastmaster grabbed it, punched it back with his left and kicked Shadow at a wall. "I consider myself an even-tempered man. It takes a lot to get under my skin, but congratulations, you just won the solid gold Cupie doll," he taunted as he got a hold of Shadow and showed his fangs with the intent to bite him. "Tommy, you will forever hold your peace!"

Razor started to lose control as the full moon begins to reveal itself from the window and the sight of Shadow and Callie be hurt by the Pastmaster caused him to turn into his werewolf form. Jake let a howl as he freed T-Bone and Sabre and handed them their weapons and knocked the Pastmaster away from Shadow.

"Take Callie, Shadow and Sabre out of here, T-Bone, while I keep the Pastmaster busy," Jake said.

"But, what about you, brother?" Tommy asked as he removed his helmet and mask to reveal his face.

"I'll be fine, Tommy. I'll come back to you and Callie. I promise," Jake said as he laid a hand on his left shoulder.

Tommy reached Jake's right hand with his right hand and looked into Jake's werewolf eyes and said, "I know you will, brother." He hugs Jake as Jake returned the hug to Tommy.

"Come on!" Sabre called. "We got to find Martin and the others."

"Run, Tommy, run," Jake said as Tommy caught up with T-Bone, Sabre and Callie.

"Now this is gonna be fun," The Pastmaster laughed as he turns into a vampire and fights Jake.

Tommy contacted Jake on his intercom as he said, "That's the Magician, or in this case, the Pastmaster in his vampire form. I can't find a weakness on him."

"Don't be so sure, Tommy. He's just as vulnerable as any other being and I'll tear him down limb from limb," Jake said as he swung his claws back and forth and the Pastmaster flew very fast and fought him.

("Through the Fire and Flames," by DragonForce)

Back in Megakat City, the Enforcers and military were holding off zombies and other monsters as Steele was operating his Gundam. "Hold the line, fire teams! We need to keep these things occupied as long as we can until the Pastmaster is dead."

"Heard that, Steele!" Luke said as he was flying his Blue X-Tornado fighter biplane with his other friend, Miquel, in the rear seat firing the machine gun at bats and flying monsters.

"Targets sighted," Miquel said as he locked multiple enemy targets at the front.

"Enemy in range," Luke said as he readied his heatseeking missiles. "Fire!"

Luke fired his heatseeking missiles and took out the monsters he had a lock on them. "Nice shooting, partner!" Miquel cheered.

"Thanks, you're doing a good job, too."

"Thanks."

Back on the ground, Kayla was firing at zombies that were either on the side of the road or were driving next to them. One vampire came close to the driver side. "Get off of my car!" Zodiac shouted as he punched the vampire with his special punching weapon. The anticoagulant coursed through the vampire's head and its head exploded.

"Nice driving and punching, Zodiac," Siren called.

"Thanks! You're also doing a good job of taking out those zombies and vampires," Zodiac complimented as he winked at her, causing her to blush.

Back at the Pastmaster's castle, T-Bone, Callie, Shadow and Sabre were making their way through the dungeons, killing many zombies who stand in their way. However, something just wasn't right for them. "This is too easy, guys. It's almost like we're being invited in…" Sabre said.

They entered in the dungeons and saw Martin, Charles and other captured soldiers in their cells when an unknown figure wearing a red hooded jacket and holding two swords landed right in front of them. "What?!" T-Bone questioned out loud.

Shadow activated his eye piece power level scouter and pulled the assailant's data. "Identity confirmed: The Star. Weakness: The center of his chest where that big opening leads to his heart. Aim for the center of the chest," Shadow said.

"You got it!" Sabre said as he cocked his assault rifle with a new magazine.

"Come… You must prove yourself in a test of strength… This was the Pastmaster's parting wish," The Star said.

"Get out of our way!" Callie ordered.

Then, Shadow and Sabre stepped in to take on The Star. Sabre turned his head left and said to T-Bone and Callie, "We'll take care of this clown. You two free the others."

"You got it, buddy," T-Bone said as he and Callie went to work to free Martin and imprisoned soldiers.

The Star went up as magical energy surrounded him. Before the Star could slice at Shadow, he and Sabre fired at his chest. The Star then unleashed his magical energy at the two heroes, some hit them and many were negated. After shooting a hail of bullets at him, the Star then spun around with the intent to kill them. Shadow and Sabre moved out of the way and took out the last bit of his health and defeated the Star.

"Looks like you're the one who failed the test!" Sabre said as the Star exploded.

Martin, Charles and APRs cheered as they were freed from their cells. "Well done, you kids. You two definitely taught that freak not to mess with you two or the SWAT Kats," Charles said.

"Thanks," Shadow said.

"T-Bone and Callie, good job of freeing them," Sabre said.

Then, Harvey, Luke, Miquel, Wally and Joey appeared along with Zodiac and Siren. "Guys, are we too late?" Wally asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sabre asked.

"We're here to help you find Jake. Siren and Zodiac brought us here and they wanted to come along as well," Harvey said.

"Come, our battle awaits," Martin said as he led red group to the laboratory where he detected Jake and the Pastmaster.

Back with the Pastmaster and Jake, their fight came to a standstill as Jake temporarily changed back into his kat form as the Pastmaster did. "You know, you and I aren't so different after all Jake. We don't have to be enemies. We all wanted the same thing. You and I can be brothers-in-arms!"

The Pastmaster changed back into his vampire form and tried to fly off, but Jake changed back into his werewolf form as he got ahold of the Pastmaster and tore off his wings. But the Pastmaster had his vampires ready to kill Jake. When suddenly…

"Zodiac, Siren, now!" Martin shouted as Zodiac threw his silver boomerang at the vampires and they burst into flames. Siren appeared and hit the Pastmaster to the ground with her left foot. Callie showed up with the other SWAT Kats as she watched what was going on.

"You lied to me right from the start!" Siren growled.

"Siren, Siren, Siren. You were always such a lovely vixen and yet, you have disappointed me. Did I ever mentioned to you and Zodiac that I was the one that bit you and Zodiac's mother?" The Pastmaster smiled as this shocked them both.

"No, that's not possible," Zodiac said. "But now that we no longer feed on others' blood and vulnerable to sunlight, we will live and you will die."

"Some things are best left forgotten," Jake said as he and the Pastmaster changed back into their animal forms. Before the Pastmaster could fly away, Jake held him down and bit his neck with his powerful jaws. The Pastmaster was losing blood fast and he died as turned into a skeleton.

Back at Megakat City, Commander Feral and James noticed that a lot of zombies and vampires were starting to die out as they all burst into flames.

"What's happening, James?" Commander Feral asked.

"The Pastmaster has been destroyed and we won. Look," James said as he pointed out that the zombies were turned into ash.

"We did it, then!" Felina cheered as the military and Enforcers cheered in triumph.

After Jake had killed the Pastmaster, he looked at Callie with a desire to kill. His sharp teeth shined in the moonlight as his demonic green eyes glowed brightly. Callie crawled away from him, horrified by how he had ripped the Pastmaster apart.

"Jake! No, stop! It's me, Callie, your fiancé! Please, stop! Come back!" she began to beg him to stop.

"There is no Jake!" he growled at her. "Only the Night Hunter."

Callie screamed as he sank his claws into her arm. "Jake! Stop please! This isn't you!"

Jake leaned in and sniffed the side of her neck as Callie began to panic. He then began to run his rough tongue across her neck, then was about to bite into her when Callista showed up. Callista restrained Jake with her powerful magic as he struggled to break out.

"Stop! In the name of God Almighty, I command you to come back to your senses as Jake Clawson, fiancé and future husband of my distant granddaughter!" Queen Callista ordered as she used her power to get into Jake's mind and helps him get control of the beast.

Finally, Jake came back to reality and changed back to his original kat form. "What happened?"

"You were going to kill, Callie, Jake," Shadow said as he was attending to his sister.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, baby!" Jake cried as he ran to Callie and held him close.

"It's okay, Jake. You weren't yourself. It's alright, it's over. The Pastmaster is dead and you saved my life," Callie whispered into Jake's ear. "Besides, the feeling of your rough, werewolf tongue felt good on my neck."

Jake looked up at her with a confused look. "But still, I hurt your arm with my werewolf claws."

"Let me take care of that," Queen Callista said as she chanted a healing spell and healed Callie's injuries.

Callie looked at her arm and saw all of the claw marks have disappeared and were completely healed like brand new. "Thank you," she said to Callista.

"You're welcome and good luck with your wedding," Queen Callista said as he left through the time portal.

Jake and the others went back to the military camp and were congratulated by the Enforcers and military with a hero's warm welcome.

"I can't believe it's finally over," Miquel said as he gathered around with Thunderbolt Squadron.

"You all did a great job," Hector said as he removed his SWAT Kat helmet and mask as Tommy did the same thing.

"Yeah, couldn't do it without your help, guys," Tommy smiled.

"Hey, what are best friends for, mate?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, we're always with you until the end, mate," Joey said as he came out of Wally's pouch.

"Well done," Harvey said.

"That's was very cool with flying in my plane and shoot down those monsters," Luke said.

Then, Siren appeared in front of Thunderbolt Squadron as Luke had hearts in his eyes and felt his nose bleeding. "I wanted to say thank you, Hector and your friends," she said.

"What for?" Hector asked.

"For helping me see the error of my ways, help me become a better person, being so kind and brave, but most importantly, for just being you," Kayla finished as she kissed Hector on his right cheek, but then give a quick one to his lips.

"Um, you're welcome," Hector stuttered as his face was completely red as he was completely under the sexy vixen's spell.

His teammates started laughing, including Miquel and Luke. "You're not shy, are you, Hector?" Tommy asked.

Cybertron beeped saying that his sensors indicated that Hector's temperature is rising.

"I'll be just fine, guys," Hector laughed.

_Several months later…_

("Final Fantasy IV DS Music – Ending Theme 2" by Nobuo Uematsu)

Crime rates have sunk down to an all time low since the SWAT Kats returned and defeated the Pastmaster. Callie was elected mayor of Megakat City and reward Jake, Chance, Tommy, Hector and many others who rescued her a very substantial award and recognition. It was the day of Jake's and Callie's wedding being held at the Sacred Heart Cathedral with their families and friends, including Jake's gay cousin, Max Parker.

Jake was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a red rose on the coat. His best man was Chance Furlong with Martin, Charles, Peter, Weston, Johnny Kaiser, Dr. Jason Konway and Lt. Steele as his groomsmen. Callie was wearing a white A-line princess v-neck knee-length satin wedding dress with sequins and holding a yellow and red roses bouquet. Callie's matron of honor was Dr. Abby Sinian-Konway, Ann Gora-Kaiser, Lt. Felina Feral, Jane Foxworth-Steele, and Kayla Flasker-Wolf. Tommy was the ring bearer and Hector was made the guest of honor along with his father. They stood right before the priest as he said, "Jake Clawson, and Callie Briggs, insomuch in that you two have agreed to live together in holy matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be husband and wife."

Jake and Callie smiled at each other as they had their wedding rings on their left ring fingers. "Whom God hath put together, let no one tear asunder."

Ulysses whispered to James, "How much of animal life is lost in waiting!"

"Congratulations," the priest said. Jake turned his head right to face him. The priest smiled as he knew what Jake was waiting for. "You may kiss your bride."

Callie gave his flowers to the priest and she kissed Jake passionately. He was surprised by the notion, but he kissed her back. Ulysses was the first to get up and clapped as the people were cheering and clapping too.

"Well done, Clawson!" Ulysses called.

"Thanks, Commander," Jake said as he had Callie by his side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my honor and privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Clawson!" the priest announced.

The families and friends of Jake and Callie Clawson gathered around for the photos. Jake and Callie were the first to take their photos together as husband and wife. Next photo included Tommy, Hector and their friends from their Thunderbolt Squadron along with many other photos including family members and friends of the bride and groom. The whole party gathered at the reception hall where Tommy's and Hector's band, Blazing Saddle, were performing live music for Jake's and Callie's reception.

("I'd Do Anything," by Simple Plan)

Hector rocked out the show with his guitar and vocals along with Tommy as backup guitar, Wally playing percussion and Harvey as bass guitar. Luke also joined up along with Miquel for backup vocals. At the end of the song, it was now Luke's turn to play guitar and lead vocals.

("Looking for Love" by Johnny Lee)

Everyone was enjoying the performance that Tommy's and Hector's band were performing, including Commander Feral. Next, Tommy walked up to the microphone and makes an announcement.

"Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen," Tommy began. "My name is Thomas Briggs, Callie's younger brother and Jake's newly minted brother-in-law. Many of you know me as being a smart, caring and talented kid while others like Commander Feral know me now as the SWAT Kat, Shadow. I wanted to say congratulations to Jake and Callie Clawson. The moment that Callie started to date around Jake, who was my best friend at the time, I knew he was going to be an ideal husband and brother in law to mine and Callie's family and our parents approved of it." The audience started to laugh, including Jake and Callie. "So, here's to brothers and sisters!" Tommy finished as he raised his glass of Coca-Cola.

"To brothers and sisters!" the audience shouted as they drank their beverages along with Jake and Callie.

"Next, we shall have the first dance of the newly married husband and wife," Hector announced as Tommy went to the keyboard for the next song.

("Last Night on Earth," by Green Day)

Jake and Callie arrived at the dance floor and began a couple of ballroom dance moves. Jake's learning of ballroom dancing from his siblings and parents were paying off as he wasn't stepping on Callie's feet or tail. They stared at each other's eyes lovingly as Jake spun her around and twirled her gently in his hands. As the song was coming to a close, Jake spun Callie one more time, leaned her down gently and kissed her passionately as the audience cheered.

At the end of the reception, Jake and Callie walked out of the reception to get into a limo as Jake's parents approached their son and daughter in law.

"Jake, I've been dreading this day for a long time, but you got yourself a fine woman," Catherine said.

"Ah, thank you, Catherine," Callie said as she hugged Catherine and Tony Clawson.

"Good luck, son," Tony said.

"This is the best day of my life," Jake said as the audience cheered.

"Wait until we get to our honeymoon suite and we'll have a wild time," Callie purred as she feels turned on by Jake's werewolf side.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked as he was building a sweat on his face.

Callie laughs at the notion. "You'll see."

"You can do it. You can do it all night long!" Max cheered as the families and friends of Jake and Callie laughed hardly at this, including Thomas and Hector.

Jake and Callie got into their limo as Jake said, "I'm going to go do it!"

The crowd laughed and cheered at this as Thomas said, "That's my brother in law alright! A lover and a player," Thomas said as his best friend, Hector, playfully elbowed him.

"I have also earned my nickname, Hector the Protector," Hector said.

"Or how about Hector the Lover? I still remember how you reacted when Kayla gave you a quick kiss on your lips and you loved the feeling of it, mate," Wally said as he, Joey, Harvey, Luke and Miquel joined in.

"Oh, come on, you guys! It wasn't your business in the first place!" Hector yelled.

"Ah, come on, Hector. You've got to lighten up sometimes, buddy," Luke said.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice asked. Hector turned red again as he recognized that voice as he turned his head left to see it came from no one other than Siren.

"Oh, nothing. We were just horsing around with each other," Hector nervously smiled and laughed.

"Right, you boys were talking about me. Am I right?" Kayla asked.

Hector, now feeling busted, put his head down in defeat and admits, "You're right."

Kayla smiled as she approached him, lifted his head up to see his handsome eyes and said, "It's okay to be honest that you have a crush on my Hector. Having feelings doesn't make you weak. They make you human and who you are."

Hector smiled and said, "Thank you, Kayla."

"Anytime," she said as she winked at him and left.

Jake and Callie flew first class to their honeymoon destination in suite Miami, Florida at a five-star hotel called Blue Island Resort and Suites. Jake and Callie, along with Kayla, Martin and Charles had penthouse suites as they took the elevator to the honeymoon suites. Both couples could not wait to have some real fun, especially for Jake and Callie because tonight is where the full moon will come out and Jake will turn into a werewolf so he can really please his wife. When the elevator stopped at the top floor, the party got out and head for their suites. "Enjoy your honeymoon, Mr. and Mrs. Clawson!" Kayla called.

"You too, Kayla," Callie called back as she went in with Jake.

Once in the suite, Kayla laid down waiting in bed for both Martin and Charles. She removed her top and shorts to reveal she was wearing very sexy and lacy white undergarments that emphasized her goddess body. Then, Charles and Martin came out of the hot tub, wearing nothing but their speedos and showing off their muscular bodies to Kayla.

"Hey, baby doll, you ready for some real fun?" Martin asked.

"Oh, yes, now more than ever," Kayla lustfully replied as she batted her eyelashes and nodded her head over for them to come into the bed.

"Now, this is gonna be fun," Charles smiled.

At Jake's and Callie's suite, Callie removed her clothes, except her red lacy bra and underwear as she laid down on the bed as Jake stood before her. The full moon shined brightly as Jake let his beast come out to reveal how strong, muscular, and sexy his werewolf form figure to Callie.

"Oh! You're so strong and sexy, even in your werewolf form," Callie cooed.

"Grr, baby. Very grr," Jake playfully flirted with his wife.

"Make love to me, werewolf-kat," Callie replied as she brought him down with him. Jake licked his rough tongue on Callie's neck and she moaned from the sensation.

"Oh, yes! Jake, don't stop!" Callie cried in pleasure as she made love with him in various positions.

Back at Kayla's, Martin's and Charles' suite, Kayla laid down in the middle of the bed, panting hard from making love with her husband, Martin, and her lover, Charles. "You two sure know how to show a lady a good time. Being in the middle between you two is the best," she smiled to the both of them.

"We're glad we pleased you," Martin said as Kayla kissed him in a hot, passion filled kiss.

"Hey, what about me?" Charles asked.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you too, Charlie," Kayla said as she kissed him too.

Back in Jake's and Callie's suite, Callie was crying in pleasure as she was nearing her climax. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, God!" she panted as she and Jake panted for making love.

"And I'm spent," Jake said as his animal side was still in effect.

"Do you smoke after sex?" Callie playfully asked as she grabbed a pack of cigarettes to Jake when she knew as well as he does that he doesn't smoke and she doesn't.

"I don't know, baby, I never looked," Jake laughed as Callie did the same thing.

"Oh, Jake," Callie said as she rubbed her soft right hand on Jake's chest and Jake purred as he changed back into his kat form. "You're such a great lover and husband."

"And you are such a great lover and wife just the same," Jake smiled.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Callie."

Jake and Callie shared one more hot passion filled kiss before going off to sleep as husband and wife.

**The End**


End file.
